Soramimi/Lords of the Lockerroom
Misheard dialogue for the film Lords of the Lockerroom. This film has a lot of iconic misheard dialogue that most fans know about. There may be a few repeats. Key * Billy Herrington - (BH) * Nick Steel - (NS) * Van Darkholme - (VD) * Mark Wolff - (MW) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Yukiho Hagiwara. * Hieda no Akyuu. * Remilia Scarlet. * Rei Ayanami * Madoka Kaname. * Azusa Nakano. * Shirai Kuroko. * Hatsune Miku. * Holyland. * Rozen Maiden. * Frieza. * GO. * School Days. * Ichiro Suzuki. * Lucky Star. * Uniqlo Co., Ltd. * Eiko Koike. * Xperia Galaxy. ** Hybrid of Sony Xperia and Samsung Galaxy. * Windows XP. * Ponyo. * 7-Eleven. * Sound Voltex. * Yūrakuchō. * Ebara Corporation. * Akihabara. * Tokyo. * Cacti. * Nasubi. * Obi-Wan Kenobi. * Word processor. * Wrestler. * Biki bikini. * Sōmen. * Chocobo. * Fried rice. * The Moat Monster. * Mark Wolff: Rockhard. * Anthony Capriati. * Cameron Sage. Names taken from film? A: Yes. What? * Jonouchi (城之内). * Ikariya (いかりや). * Biollante (ビオランテ). Languages? * English - Billy Herrington, Nick Steel, Van Darkholme, and Mark Wolff 'Billy Herrington vs. Nick Steel' * So how's it going, man? (BH) - さっきはごめん ** sakki wa gomen - I'm sorry for that just now. * Hey, what's going on? (NS) - Hey, ケツの穴 / ヘイ、ケツの穴 / 調子良いよ、そっちは？ ** hey, ketsunoana - Hey, asshole. ** Ditto. - Ditto. ** choushi yoi yo, so tchi ha? - I'm feeling good. How's it going? * I don't know. Just gotten out of the shower. Getting dressed, getting ready to head home. What's up with you? (BH) - 1st part: あのな... ケツの穴ちゃうわ / 1st part: あのな、ケツの穴ちゃうわ / 2nd part: 夢に出るも... 遊びよ / 2nd part: インドレス・ギビレへンの ワサビ♂よ / 2nd part: デミグラス ** 1st part: ano na... ketsunoana chau wa - Oh... Asshole completely. ** 1st part: ano na, ketsunoana chau wa - Oh, asshole completely. ** 2nd part: yume ni deru mo... asobi yo - Though I can dream... Play. ** 2nd part: indo resu gibirehen no wasabi♂yo - Indress Gibile Hen's wasabi. ** 2nd part: demi gurasu - Demi glass. * Nothing. (NS) - 何？/ んだ。 ** nani? - What? ** nda - What? * No? Well you got a pretty good physique there. (BH) - ゆっくりケツいじって。 ** yukkuri ke ijitte - Slowly playing with ass. * Thank you, I noticed yours also. (NS) - さっきはなにしてたんさ ** sakki hana nishite tan sa - What was that? * I've been wrestling for a couple of years. I uh used to compete. How about yourself? (BH) - 1st part: レッスンコップでイエース / 2nd part: あ、いや・・・ / 3rd part: 水抜き / 4th part: かわいそう ** 1st part: ressunkoppu de ieesu - It's laced with a lesson cup. ** 2nd part: a i ya - Oh no... ** 3rd part: mizunuki - Water drain. ** 4th part: kawai sou - Poor thing. * Um, bit of an amateur, in comparison. But, umm your physique is one good than mine. If you don't mind me saying. (NS) - 1st part: テレビねえよ家 / 2nd part: 人気ねえし… / 3rd part: 一時期出ても、まだまだ / 4th part: 聞いたことありませーん ** 1st part: terebi nee yo ie - There's no TV at home. ** 2nd part: jinki nee shi... - It's so popular... ** 3rd part: ichijiki de temo, ma da ma da - Even if it airs once at a time, there is still a long time to wait. ** 4th part: ki itako mase ー n - I've never heard of it. * Nah, definitely man. You definitely got a good physique though um did you ever need any tips or anything like that? I mean training tips, I mean I've been wrestling for like a long time and stuff, so I can help you out if if if you need it. (BH) - 1st part: なんだテメェ！？ / 2nd part: リラックスしてからケツいじって・・あーん・・・ / 3rd part: ペニスは卑猥か？ / 3rd part: ジョニウィ（テレビ番組）に出る ** 1st part: nanda teme!? - What!? ** 2nd part: rikakkusu shite kara ke i jitte an - Relax and play with your ass... Oh... ** 3rd part: penisu ha hiwai ka? - Is your penis obscene? ** 3rd part: joni wi (terebibangumi) ni deru - I'll go to Jonnie (TV show). * The more just the merrier, I'm always looking to get better. (NS) - もうちょっと何？・・・あのさ君誰？ / もうちょっと何？あのさ君誰？ ** mou cho ta ka?... anosa kimi dare? - What?... Who are you? ** mou cho ta ka? anosa kimi dare? - What? Who are you? * Yeah! (NS) - え!? ** e!? - Huh!? * Well I don't know I've been teaching for quite a long time, so if you if if you're interested, we can go right now. I mean I just got out of the shower and cleaned. I'm ready to go. (BH) - 1st part: おう、あのな / 2nd part: ピチピチしたマグロは上手い / 3rd part: 先に休憩行って大好き♂ってゴメンな / 4th part: 内緒でシャワー / 5th part: うんあまりに酷い ** 1st part: ou, ano na - Oh, you know. ** 2nd part: pichipichi shi ta maguro ha umai - I'm good with tuna penises. ** 3rd part: sakini kyuukei yukitte daisuki♂tte go men na - I'm sorry, I'm gonna take a break first. ** 4th part: naisho de shiawa - Shower in secret. ** 5th part: un amari ni hidoi - Yeah, too bad. * If you're game, I'm game. (NS) - チン毛☆man毛 ** chin ke☆man ke - Hairy chin, hairy man. * Now what type of wrestling do you do? (BH) - 柔らかすぎるぅ ** yawaraka sugi ruu - It's too soft. * Um. (NS) - ﾋﾞｭｯ・・・ ** Byu... - View... * Roman-Greco, just straight up? (BH, while discussing wrestling style before wrestling) - ローマに無礼講じゃ失礼か? / ゴムが無いと失礼だ / ローマに無礼講じゃ失礼だ。 ** roma ni bureikou jia shichirai ka? - Is it not rude in Rome? ** gomu ga naito shichirai da - Is it rude to have no rubber? ** roma ni bureikou jia shichirai da? - It's rude of you to be rude in Rome? * Um, yeah, more or less just straight up. (NS) - 芋が無いと失礼だ ** imo ga nai to shitsureida - Without potatoes, it's rude. * Yeah? Well okay, let's see what you got big guy. (BH) - キャベツうちにあっペか？ ** kyabetsu uchi ni appeka? - Are you going to cabbage? * I don't want to hurt you. (NS) - あるのかい？ウチに？ ** aruno kai? u chi ni? - Do you have one? At home? * Huh? (BH) - あぁん？ ** a a n? - Yeah? * I don't think you'd hurt me. (BH) - 普通違う ** futsuu chigau - It's usually different. * Be gentle. (NS) - イッちゃうわけ？ ** i chau wa ke? - Is it a major? * Be gentle with ya? What's that gotta do with wrestling? (BH) - 1st part: メジャーなわけ・・・ / 2nd part: 豚カツのレストラン ** 1st part: meja na wa ke... - It's not a major... ** 2nd part: butaka no restuoran - Chair restaurant. * What's what. What's that gotta do with wrestling? (BH) - 1st part: ブツブツ・・・ / 2nd part: ブタカツのレストラン / 2nd part: お魚のレストラン ** 1st part: bu bu - Rash. ** 2nd part: butaka no resutoran - Chair restaurant. ** 2nd part: ouno no resutoran - Fish restaurant. * Huh? (BH) - はぁ！？ ** ha a!? - Huh!? * Be gentle, huh? You're a pretty scrappy guy, huh? Huh? (BH) - 1st part: イっちゃうのか？ / 2nd part: アグレッシブに行かなアカン ** 1st part: i tchi a uno ka? - What are you doing? ** 2nd part: aguresshibu hi yuki kana akan - I'm going to be aggressive. * Hew hew. (NS) - へへッｗ ** hehe ｗ - Hehe LOL. * I try. (NS) - パンツマン…♂ / H♂め・・言え！ / Hめ…言えっ! / Hめ・・・、言えっ！！ ** pantsu man...♂ - Pants Man...♂ ** H♂me.. gen e! - H♂.. Say it! ** H me.. gen e! - H.. Say it! ** H me..., Say it! * That was new! (NS) - いやぁ悦に入る ** i ya a e niiru - Well, it's a pleasure. * Nick Steel moving his legs in a specific pattern. (NS) - V I X ** V I X - VIX * Yeah see? Is that a new trick for ya? (BH) - 暑い？ サムライジャパン？ / 暑い？寒い？ちょうど良いくらい？ ** a i? samurai Japan? - Hot? Samurai Japan? ** ai? sabui? choudoyoi kurai? - Is it hot? Are you cold? Just how much better? * Yeah it's definitely. (NS) - いや、連れションに・・ ** i ya tsureshon ni - No, for companionship.. * Yeah? I bet you got some tricks of your own. (BH) - 後で約束しとってくらはい / ハゲにやさしいレストラン・・・ ** atode yakusoku shi totte kuraha i - I promised you later. Yes. ** hage niya sashi i resutoran - Bald-friendly restaurant. * See I knew you had little tricks of your own. Up your sleeve! (BH) - 1st part: ありがとうおちんちんを / 2nd part: ブスリ♂ ** 1st part: Arigatō o chinchin o - Thank you for the penis. ** 2nd part: Busuri♂ - Cunt. *** "Busuri" is a common sound effect that plays prior to someone inserting someone with something in fan videos and music videos. "Busuri", in context however, is when Nick decides to build up Billy's anger throughout the wrestling match, which culminates up to Billy performing his famous Fairy Nightmare move on Nick, as for Nick to finally have a "meat stick". * You're not strong enough, though. That's something you need to work on. (BH) - 1st part: いつストロングになった？ / 1st part: えっ？　そうなんだ・・・ / 2nd part: さっき挿入れて貰った？ ** 1st part: i sutorongu ni na ta? - When you did become strong? ** 1st part: e? sou nanda - Eh? Is that so... ** 2nd part: sakki sounyuu re te mora ta? - Did you just insert it into me a while ago? * Well. I could see I might learn a lot! (NS) - 新米出るなぁ ** shinmai deru na a - You're new. * Maybe you might. (BH) - 新米？ ** shinmai - Newbie? * Come on, let's try to go Roman-Greco. Do you know how to go that way? Do you know how to go Roman-Greco style? (BH) - 1st part: さては、ホームグラウンドの南側だね♂ / 2nd part: 何の問題ですか？ ** 1st part: sateha, homuguraundo no minamigawa da ne♂ - Well, it's on the south side of the home ground. ** 2nd part: nanno mondai desuka? - What is the problem? * Only one way to learn, right? (NS) - 何の問題も無いよね♂ ** nanno mondai mo nai yone♂ - There's no problem with that. * Yeah, get on your hands and knees and I'll show ya. (BH) - ラミレスビーチの誓い♂ ** ra miresu bichi no chikai♂ - Ramirez Beach vows. * Get on your hands and knees, go ahead. (BH) - 挿れねえと疲れる・・・ / 森ネズミ辛い？ / ラミレスに誓え… ** sou re nee to tsukareru... - I'm tired if I don't insert it... ** mori nezumi karai? - Are you sick of the spicy forest rat? ** ra miresu ni sei e... - Ramirez, I swear to god... * Ah, looks pretty good actually. (BH) - ナスビが楽勝 / オゥXperiaギャラクシー ** nasubi ga rakushou - Nasubi wins easily. ** o u Xperia gyarakushi - Oh Xperia Galaxy. *** Hybrid of Sony Mobile's brand and Samsung Group's brand. * Let me show ya, see? (BH) - 面白い奴・・・(小声) ** omoshiroi nu (kogoe) - Funny guy... (whisper) * This is how it's done. (BH) - よし倒すぞ / よし、倒すぞ ** yoshi taosu zo - All right, let's go. ** yoshi, taosu zo - All right, let's go. * Now when I say go, you go? (BH) - ナスビGO キュウリGO ** nasubi GO kyuuri GO - Eggplant GO, Cucumber GO. * That's a new one. (NS) - 悦に入る ** eniiru - I'm in. * It's a little unfair advantage to do. (BH) - すぐ終わって、フィニッシュね。 ** su gu i wa te, finisshu ne. - It's almost over, and it's finished. * 'Kay, now I want you (to) get down. (NS) - 平和主義だぁ ** heiwashugi da a - Pacifism. * You want me get down on the ground? (BH) - うわ耳毛たまんねぇな？ ** uwa jimou tama n ne e na? - Wow, you don't have any ear hairs, do you? * Yeah, on all fours. (NS) - 嫌やのう ** yaya nou - I hate it. * I'm not a bottom, my friend. (BH) - 稲葉はMy friend / 因幡はマイフレンド ** inaba ha My friend - Inaba is my friend. ** inaba ha mai furendo - Inaba is my friend. * You're not a bottom? (NS) - 因幡？ ** inaba? - Inaba? * Well, I enjoyed the bottom end of it. (NS) - 1st part: マイエンジェル / 2nd part: 掘らんでええねんで…/// ** 1st part: maien juru - My angel. ** 2nd part: hori ran de ee nen de.../// - I'm not digging.../// * Okay, let me show you how it's done though anyway. (BH) - 内緒でやってたんだ兄上・・・ ** naisho de yatte tan da aniue - I kept it a secret, brother... * Since we've already been to a wrestling schoolroom. (BH) - 近くにこう・・・レッスンスクールが ** chikaku niko u ressun sukuru ga - There's a lesson school nearby. * It is a nice view though. (NS) - レッスンでアレちぎれた？ ** ressun de are chi gi re ta? - Was it cut off during the lesson? * Now where do the hands go? (NS) - ここらへんですか？ ** koko ra hen desuka? - Are you going around here? * Wherever you like to put 'em. (BH) - 小木がイク番 / Do you like ポニョ？♂ ** ogi ga iku ban - Ogi is the number. ** Do you like po ni o?♂ - Do you like Ponyo? *** Studio Ghibli film. * One here, one on my shoulder. Okay? (BH) - 堀江、掘りましょう♂ / 堀江孝文 ** horie, hori rima shou♂ - Horie, let's dig in! ** horie koubun - Takafumi Horie. * I'm ready. I thought you were a young guy. Huh? (BH) - 紅美鈴？頭ぐるぐるパー？ ** kumi suzu? tou guruguru pa? - Red bell? A whoopee? * Huh? Feel that? Huh? (BH) - ピュア？ ** pyua? - Pure? * Now I showed ya how it's done. (BH) - 内緒で初(体験)だな？ / 内緒でヤってたな？♂ ** naisho de ha(taiken) da na? - It's the first (experience) in secret, isn't it? ** naisho de yatte ta na?♂ - You kept it private, didn't you? * Yes, I am bitch! (NS) - N/A ** Yes,I am bitch! - Yes, I am bitch! * You're a scrappy dog, aren't ya? (BH) - 許してや、城之内・・・ ** Yurushite ya、 Jōnouchi・・・ - Forgive me, Jonouchi... * In near the top, right? (NS) - 挿れたぁい・・・♂ / いい匂いで辛い ** sou re ta a i...♂ - It was inserted... ** li nioi de karai - It smells good. It's hard. * Slap his butt. (Off-screen cameraman to NS) - アップルパイ ** appurupai - Apple pie. * Again! (Off-screen cameraman to NS) - 叩け！ ** tataki ke! - Hit me! * I like that ass! (NS) - 叩いてるデース ** tataki i teru desu - I'm beating you. * It's probably under there! (NS) - スパイダーマッみたい・・・ ** supaida ma mitai - Like Spider-Mack... * Feel that power? (BH) - 京太郎？ / なったお！？ ** kyoutarou - Kyōtarō? ** na ta o!? - Now!? * It's child's play with you! (BH) - 放置プレイでええやん・・・ ** houchi purei de ee yan - It's a neglected play... * You know what, I think you tried to trick me! (BH) - 井之輪？秋にちょきちょき ** inowa? aki ni cho kichi o ki - Inowa? It's autumn. * You told you, you told me that you were, you were, you were, you were an, you were an amateur. You got some moves on ya, though. And now you got some serious moves on ya! (BH) - 1st part: トミーに用は無いんだよあんちゃん / 2nd part: 梨花ちゃんに用があるんだお？ / 3rd part: 雛見沢一強いお相撲さんだ ** 1st part: tomi ni you ha nainda yo an chan - Tommy has nothing to do with it. ** 2nd part: rika chan ni you ga a run da o? - Do you have something for Rika-chan? ** 3rd part: hina misawa ichi kowai osumousan da - Hinamisawa, a strong sumo teacher. * Come bro, I don't think you're really that tough. Are you really the real one? You're not the real one. (BH) - 1st part: わからん・・・何が言いたいか / 2nd part: 色々ありますよね ** 1st part: waka ran ka ga gen i tai ka - I don't know... What to say. ** 2nd part: iroiro ari masuyo ne - There a lot of things. * It's some incentive going up against you. (NS) - あっすいまっしぇーん　ごめんなしゃーいｗｗｗ / すませ～んｗごめんなしゃーい ** Assu imasshi ~e ̄ n gomen nasha ̄ i ｗｗｗ - It's so cool. I'm so sorry. LOL ** Sumase ~ n w gomen nasha ̄ i - Sorry. Ha. Sorry. * Huh? Some incentive?! (BH) - あん？すんません？（怒） ** an? sunmasen? (ikari) - Huh? Excuse me? (Outrage) * How many warm-ups did you get from the bottom? (BH) - 初めにウォンセントポンドパールな？ ** hajimeni won sento pondo paru na? - Won cent pound pearl in the beginning? * You like being on the bottom? Is that what it is? Huh? Huh? (BH) - \焼き芋のパン？ジャム入り？ ** \yakiimo no pan? jamu iri? - Baked sweet potato bread? Jam? * I don't like the bottom, oh! (NS) - デビルレイクバーマ ** debiru reiku ba ma - Devil Lake Bahama. *** Devil Lake Bahama is one of the nicknames utilized for The Moat Monster from the film Knaked Knights. * I knew you like the bottom. (BH) - どういうことなの・・・ ** Dō iu kotona no - What do you mean... * You like being on the bottom, don't ya? (BH) - 昨日の晩は幕の内♂・・・ ** sakuhi no ban ha makunouchi♂... - Last night in the shadows... * Alright, we'll redo. (BH) - 早く挿れるべ♂ ** hayaku soreru be♂ - It should be inserted quickly. * I didn't know you were quite that strong! (NS) - 帰りに寄るアトランティスよ ** kaeri ni yoru atorantisu yo - I'm on my way back to Atlantis. * It seems like ya, seems like you uh you want to go for the title. (BH) - 1st part: グリーン♂サンチュ / 2nd part: つい最近は…岩に隠れとったのか？ ** 1st part: gurin♂sanchu - Green sanchu. ** 2nd part: i saikin ha...iwa ni kakure to tano ka? - Just recently... Did you hide in a rock, lately? * It's hard to concentrate with you looking that good! (NS) - さっきからそれ言ってるでねぇか ** sakki kara sore gentte ru de ne e ka - You've been saying that for a while. * You don't want to make me mad, do ya? (BH) - 僕はイケメンでーす・・・♂ ** boku ha ikemen deーsu...♂ - I'm a handsome guy... * Oh, you get mad? You getting mad? You getting mad? You getting mad? (NS, while slapping BH's face) - Oh イケメン？w イケメン？ww イケメーン？www イケメーン？wwww ** Oh ikemen? w ikeman? ww ikeman? www ikeman? wwww - Handsome? Amused. Handsome? LOL. Handsome? LOL. Handsome ROFL. * You've slowly driven me mad. (BH) - そういうこと言う… ** sou i u koto iu... - That's what I'm talking about... * You're done. You're done. (BH) - 言ってると… 言ってると… ** gentte ru to... gentte ru to... - I'm telling you... I'm telling you... * Oh my god! (NS) - (これが噂の)奥義！？ ** (kore ga uwasa no)ougi!? - (This is the rumor) Mystery!? * I'm bringing you to the middle of the ring, you bitch! (NS) - 最近のローゼンメイデンビッチ ** saikin no rozen meiden bitsuchi - Recent Rozen Maiden bitch. *** Rozen Maiden is a popular Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Peach-Pit. In recent times and in olden times, Suiseiseki remains a popular character of the series for her verbal tic "Desu.". * How do you like that? (NS) - (よーし僕だって！) / （よし僕だってやってやる・・・！） ** (yoshi boku datte!) - (Yeah, me too!) ** (yoshi boku datte yatte yaru!) - (All right, I'm gonna do it!) * Huh? (NS) - うん？ ** un? - Yeah? * Who's your teacher? (NS) - 嘘をついちょる（実は技は決まっていない） ** uso o i cho ru (miha gi ha kimatte i nai) - Tell a lie (in fact, the technique was not yet decided)! * Get up. (NS) - 効いてない！ ** kou i tena i ! - It's not working! * You're supposed to be teaching me! (NS) - 細いTNTNね～www ** komai TNTN ne～www - Skinny Penis! LOL. * You're a fast learner. (BH) - (細くても)ベストパートナー ** (hoso ku temo)besuto patona - Best partner (even if it's thin). * You're a pretty fast learner. (BH) - フレッシュ♂ハム ** furesshu♂hamu - Fresh ham. * I'll like to keep that in mind. I'll have to keep that in mind. (BH) - おっくせんまん・・・おっくせんまん・・・ ** o ku sen man... o ku sen man - Ohsenman... Ohsenman... * Ah, yeah! (BH) - バーミヤン ** bamiyan - Bamiyan. * Oh god! (NS) - しゅごい…/// ** shi yu go i.../// - Shugoi.../// * Huh? Like that? Huh? (BH) - 1st part: あぁん？ / 2nd part: 卑猥か？ ** 1st part: a an? - Huh? ** 2nd part: hiwai ka? - Is it obscene? * Yes. Come on, say no. Yes. (BH) - 1st part: ヤス / 2nd part: 欲しいのう、ヤス・・・ / 2nd part: 暑いのう、ヤス ** 1st part: yasu - Yes. ** 2nd part: hoshii nou, yasu - I want you, yes. ** 2nd part: ai nou, yasu - It's hot, yes. * I'm keeping these as my trophy. (BH) - キスしましょ ** kisu shima shi o - I'll give you a kiss. * Yeah, I like that butt. I like that butt! (NS) - 1st part: いや何言ってんのお前・・・ / 2nd part: 何言ってんのお前（焦り） / 2nd part: 何言ってるのお前？（焦） ** 1st part: i ya ka gentte n no omae - No, what are you talking about... ** 2nd part: ka gentte n no (aseri) - What are you saying (impatience)? ** 2nd part: ka gentte ru no omai? (shou) - What are you talking about (focus)? * You dropped your pants. (BH) - 踏んじゃったハナクソ・・・ ** fu n jia ta hana kuso - I stepped on shit... * Huh? You fell for that one? (BH) - はい、オカレモン？ ** hai, o kare mon? - Yes, uncle lemon? * Dude. You know what? That's what I think you did. You ain't worth my fucking sweat. (BH) - パンツ臭い ** pantsu kusai - It smells like pants. * Look at that! (NS) - くちゃい ** ku cha i - Oh, shit. * You sure you showered? Are you sure you showered? (NS while taunting Billy) - ビショビショ～？Are you びしょびしょ～？ ** bishobisho? are you bishobisho? - Soaked? Are you soaked? * Absolutely! You want some more, buddy? I have no weak points. I think I'd-''' (BH) - 1st part: アイスクリームでゆう？ / 2nd part: 鼻くそムービー？ ** 1st part: aisukurimu de yuu? - Is it ice cream? ** 2nd part: hana ku so mubi? - Booger movie? * '''I want some more! (NS) - もう死ねや（憤慨） ** mou shi ne ya (fungai) - Die now (indignant). * Look at me! Look at me! MUUUAH! (NS kissing Billy on the cheek while grabbing his balls; hard) - 抜いてみい！抜いてみい！んーま！ / こっち見ぃーこっち見ぃー　んーまっ！ ** nu i te mii! nu i te mii! nーma! - Pull it out! Pull it out! MUUUAH! ** ko tchi mi iー ko tchi mi iー nー ma! - Look at this! Look at this! MUUUAH! * Yeah, look at that ass! (NS) - 破いちゃえ～！ ** ha ichi a e～！ - Break it up! * Look at that! Look at that! (NS) - 握っちゃえ！握っちゃえ！ ** nigiri tchi a e! nigiri tchi a e! - Hold on! Hold on! * Oh? You getting weak? Getting weak? Let's go to sleep. (NS) - 1st part: oh　ニギ♂ニギ？　ニギ♂ニギ？ / 2nd part: シコリすぎベイビー シコリすぎシコリすぎ ** 1st part: oh ni gi♂ni gi? ni gi♂ni gi - Oh, Nigini? Nigini? ** 2nd part: shiko ri sugi beibi shiko ri sugi shiko ri sugi - Go to sleep baby. Go to sleep, go to sleep. * Come on! Go to sleep! (NS) - Oh ぐっすり ** Oh gussuri - Oh, great. * Come, on. Wake up. (NS) - もう終わりか… ** mou owari ka... - It's over. * You alright? You alright? (NS) - や～い?(昭和) / （俺に落とされたことは）意外ｗ？意外ｗ？ ** ya～i? (shouwa) - Yeah? (Showa era) ** (ore ni ochi tosa re ta kotoha) igai w? igai w? - (That was dropped by me) Surprising? Amused. Surprising? Amused. * Huh? Yeah, I'm alright. (BH) - ヤんのかい・・・？ ** ya n noka i? - What are you doing? * You, you read David and Goliath? Did you? Did you? (NS) - 指切りゲンマ～ンwww（本格的♂挑発） ** yubikiri gen ma～n www (honkakuteki♂choha) - Finger cutting Gemma LOL (Authentic♂Provocation). * You're just gonna get me mad. (BH) - 維持してるけどね～。 ** iji shite ru kedo ne～。 - I'm keeping it. * I'm just gonna get you mad, and you'll get knocked out by me just like last time? (NS) - イギリス民なんです、最後は仕方ない ** igirisu tami nandesu, saigo ha shikatanai - I'm a British citizen, and I can't help it at the end. * You wanna go for a little feats, feats of strength right now? (BH) - 岩に隠れどピース、ピ・・・吉影かな？ ** iwa ni kakure do pisu, pi yoshikage kana? - Hidden in the Rock. Is it a peace piece? * I just legged you out! (NS) - 8時でエエやろ！？ ** 8 toki de e e yaro!? - At 8 o'clock!? * Really? Come on, let's do it! (BH) - カモン、近う寄れ ** kamon, chika u yori re - Come on, get closer. * Come on, let's go. Let's see what you got. Let's see what you got. Let's see what you got, you little pussy. I know you like to fucking hit people in their balls. Come on. (BH) - 1st part: お釣りが・・・、お釣りが・・・ / 2nd part: お釣りが.....お残し.... ** 1st part: ori ga...、 ori ga... - Payback time...、 Payback time... ** 2nd part: ori ga... o zan shi... - Payback time... Leave... * Yeah what? Who's strong now, huh?! Who's strong now?! Huh? (BH) - 1st part: ぶち込みチャーハン！？ / 2nd part: ぶち込みなよ！ ** 1st part: Buchikomi chāhan！？ - Tossing away fried rice!? ** 2nd part: Buchikomi na yo！ - Don't throw it away! * Huh? Ha, you feel that power, huh? (BH) - はい、京太郎！？ ** hai、 kyoutarou!? - Yes, Kyōtarō!? * Yeah! Taste! Say "I'm your daddy!" Say it! (BH) - 静かにせい！ / 声優みたいにSAY！ ** shizukani se i! - Shut up! ** seiyuu mitai ni SAY! - SAY! Like a voice actor! * I like being on top of you. I like it. (NS) - 生意気なタフガイ、生意気 ** namaiki na tafugai, namaiki - Cheeky tough guy, cheeky. * Ooh yeah, you may be stronger than me but I'm a bit craftier! (NS) - ニギニギしとるんが、ニギニギなのかっていう・・・ / にぎにぎしとるのと違うかってゆう・・・ ** ni gi ni gi shi toru n ga, ni gi ni gi nanokatte i u - I'm not sure if this is a bug, or not... ** ni gi ni gi shi toru no to chigau katte yuu - It's not like I'm going to get caught in a rush... * AAAGH AAAGH! (NS, yelling in pain as Billy lies on his stomach) - ウッ♂うー ** u♂uー - Ugh. * Huh? Like hitting in the balls, huh? (BH) - ああん？ 分け目のプーさん？ ** aan? wakeme no pu san? - Oh? Mr. Winchester Pooh? * Huh? You like getting hit in the balls, huh? Is that what you like? Huh? (BH) - 1st part: あぁん？！分け目のプーさん？！ / 2nd part: the 卑猥？ ** 1st part: a a n?! wakeme no pu san?! - Oh?! Mr. Winchester Pooh?! ** 2nd part: the hiwai? - The obscene? * Come over here! (BH) - こっちこいや ** ko tchi koi ya - Come on, come on. * Oh cheap shot! That's what it is! (NS) - 畜生・・Sめっ・・！ ** chikushou S me! - Damn it! * I know what you gym-like. (BH) - こんなんじゃない・・・ ** konna n janai - It's not like this... * Come over here! (BH) - 怯えろ・・・ ** obie ro・・・ - Frighten him... * AH GEEAAH! (NS) - いたぁい・・・ ** i ta a i - Oh, my god... * IAH GIVE! (NS) - ありえん・・・！ ** arie n! - That's impossible...! * IEH! (NS) - アリエル！ ** arieru! - Ariel! * Huh? Like there on bottom? Huh? Huh? Huh? (BH) - あぁん？たけのこ？ ** aan? take noko? - Yeah? A bamboo shot? * You like that? (NS) - 抜いてぇ♡ ** nu i te e♡ - Pull it out.♡ * Huh? I think you made your match now buddy. (BH) - 惨めになっちまえばいい ** sanme ni na tchi ma eba ii - You're going to be miserable. * You're a little slick! That's what you are! You're like a little weasel. (BH) - ガチ弱いよろしいぞ♂ ** gachi yowai yo ro shii zo♂ - You're weak. * Going for people's balls? Saying that you're an amateur? Saying that you're an amateur? (BH) - (レスリングとは)勃起力スポーツ ** (resuringu toha)bokki riki supo - (Wrestling) Erectile sports. * Oh, you didn't do it? You didn't do it? (NS) - 遺言Do it！？ ** yuginon Do it！？ - Testament: Do it!? * You don't like it, do ya? You don't like it, do ya? (BH) - 弱いってどうよ ** yowaitte douyo - How about being weak? * That is so weak! (NS) - えぇ、so weak。 ** e e、 so weak。 - Yeah, so weak. * You know what I'd think what would probably be the most embarrassing thing? I'm gonna pin you right here to the ground. I'm gonna pin you right in front of the mat, right now. (BH) - なにもかも素晴らしい ** na nimo kamo subarashii - Everything is great. * You're gonna pin me? (NS) - Kill me? ** Kill me? - Kill me? *** Misheard line being worded out in English. * Really? Come on, let's go! Let's see if I don't pin ya. Come on. Come on. Let's see if I don't pin ya. Come on. Let's see how quick you are. Let's see how quick you are. Come on. Come on. (BH) - 1st part: 強く当たってみい・・・ / 2nd part: 強くなれ・・・ / 3rd part: 強く生きろ・・・ ** 1st part: kyou ku tou tatte mii - Hit me harder... ** 2nd part: kyou ku na re - Be strong... ** 3rd part: kyou ku iki ro - Stay strong... * Shoulders up! Shoulders up! (NS) - ちょ、おじさん！　ちょ、おじさん！ / 正二さん！？正二さん！？ ** cho, ojisan! cho, ojisan! - Hey, Uncle! Hey, Uncle! ** shouji san！？ shouji san！？ - Shouji-san!? Shouji-san!? * Oh, look at that ass! (NS) - ムギちゃんH ** mu gi chan H - Mugi-chan H. * Shoulders up! Shoulders up, hm? (NS) - 正二さん！？正二じゃ・・・（ない？） ** shouji san！？ shouji ja (nai?) - Shouji-san!? Shouji... (No?) * Both shoulders up now, huh?! Both shoulders up now?! Huh?! Huh?! Huh? Huh? That looks like a pin to me. (BH) - 1st part: 俺正二さんじゃないんだよ？ / 1st part: 俺、庄司さんなん！？ / 1st part: 俺正二さんなん！？ / 1st part: お仕置きなんだよ！ / 2nd part: 欲しがってんのに～ / 2nd part: 相手が来てるのに ** 1st part: ore shouji san jianainda yo? - I'm not Shouji, are you? ** 1st part: ore, shouji san na a!? - I'm Shouji-san!? ** 1st part: ore shouji san na a!? - I'm Shouji!? ** 1st part: oshioki nandayo! - It's a punishment! ** 2nd part: yoku shi gatte n noni～ - Even though I want it.～ ** 2nd part: aite ga rai teruno ni - There's someone out there. * I told you I made you suck this dick before right? (NS) - 城ちゃんの必殺チ〇コ♂ぶりん！ / 城之内必殺チンコ♂ぶりんっ ** jo chan no hissa chi juu ko♂bu rin! - Castle-chan's penis death! ** jounouchi hissa chinko♂bu rin - Jonouchi's deadly burning special dick. * Get down! Get down! (NS) - 見てよ！見てよ！ ** mi teyo! mi teyo! - Look at that! Look at that! * Who's dick you wanna suck? What? Huh? Yeah! What now? Huh? (BH, before performing his signature Fairy Nightmare attack on Nick) - うっせーしゃぶんなさい♂ ** u se ー shi a bun nasa i♂ - You're going to have to suck it. * Yeah you do! Yeah you do! I know that you do! I know that you do! Yeah! (BH) - 倍濃度♂注入？ ** bai noudo♂chuunyuu? - Double concentration injection? * I saw you looking at me when you were in the shower! Yeah! Come on! (BH) - どんま～い✩ ** don ma～i✩ - Donma! * Thought you said I wasn't gonna pin you? (BH) - イスラムはいかん危ない危ない・・・ ** isuramu hai kan abunai abunai - Islam is dangerous and dangerous... * All of 'em? (NS) - オーブン ** obun - Oven. * Yeah, I remember that favorite one! Huh? I remember that favorite one! Huh? (BH) - 破いたぜ！ ** ha i ta ze - I broke it! * Huh? I remember that favorite one, huh? Do you? Huh? Do you? Huh? Do you? Huh? You give? You give up? Huh? Give up! Give up! Give up! I'll break it! Give up! Give up! Give up or I'll break it, right now! Huh? Give up! (BH, putting Nick in a Fairy Lift after attempting to grab Billy's balls again) - 1st part: はい　みんなで言おうな？ / 2nd part: 自由？ / 2nd part: 自由！ / 3rd part: (真の自由とは)義務!? / 4th part: アップリケ ** 1st part: hai min nade gen ou na? - Yes. Let's all say that. ** 2nd part: jiyuu? - Freedom? ** 2nd part: jiyuu! - Freedom! ** 3rd part: (shinono jiyuu toha)gimu!? - (What is true freedom) Obligation!? ** 4th part: appurigasaki - Applique. * Aah! Aahn! (BH) - あぁん・・・（だらしねぇな） ** a a n・・・ (da ra shi ne e na) - Huh? (Pretty sloppy). * I thought you had more spirit than that! (BH) - 家も捨てるかな・・・ ** ie mo suteru kana... - I don't want to throw away my house... * Now you got my anger up, buddy. (BH) - 家が目黒あたり ** ie ga meguro a tari - My house is around Meguro. * Ah! Ease up man! (NS) - あぁ、いいっすねぇ・・・ ** a a ii su ne e - Ah, that's good... * What do you mean ease up? What do you mean ease up, huh? What do you mean ease up, huh? Huh? You said you wanted this! (BH) - 1st part: フリーザ! / 2nd part: 20センチまでです。 ** 1st part: furi za! - Frieza! ** 2nd part: 20 senchi ma de desu - Up to 20 centimeters. * Huh? Huh? You know what? Ease up nothing! I'm gonna get even more hardcore! Going around your neck like that, buddy. (BH) - 1st part: 井上いいさ / 2nd part: 大人♂になっちゃった/// ** 1st part: inoue ii sa - Inoue's good. ** 2nd part: otona♂ni na tchi a ta/// - It's become an adult./// * Try to get me in a sleeper, huh? Huh? Find it hard to breathe now? Huh? Huh? Little slick bastard! What are you gonna do now, huh? You got any moves for that, huh? Huh? (BH) - 1st part: ちゃきちゃきのスリッパ派？ / 2nd part: 3時半でプリキュア？ / 3rd part: ゴースト♂バスターズ ** chakichaki no suritsupa ha? - A messy slipper? ** 3 jihan de puri kyua? - Precure at 3 half past time? ** gosuto♂basutazu - Ghostbusters. * You know, you're just making fucking me angry! (BH) - ひどいですね君⁉︎ ** hi do ide su ne kimi⁉︎ - It's terrible, isn't it!? * Angry!? You sound like you're in pain! (NS) - エビ反り決定・・・！ ** ebi sori kettel・・・！ - Shrimp warping decision...! * Huh? You like that? Huh? (BH) - あぁん？卑猥か？ ** aan? hiwai ka? - Yeah? Is it obscene? * You'll break my leg! (NS) - 今日は無理なのに ** konichiha muri nanoni - It's impossible to do this today. * That's right! (BH) - 犯っちまえ♂ ** han tchi ma e♂ - Crime. * Yeah, who's tough now! Huh? Who's tough now! Huh, big guy? (BH) - ねぇ？ウソップチャーハン？ウソップチャーハン？ / ねぇ、ぶちこみチャーハン？ぶちこみチャーハン喰いたい？ ** ne e? uso puchi a ー han? uso puchi a ー han? - Hey? Usopp fried rice? Usopp fried rice? ** ne e, bu chiko mi chahan? bu chiko mi chahan kui i tai? - Hey, buchikomi fried rice? Do you want to eat fried rice? * That's right! Stay there when I say stay there! (BH) - してーものはしてー♂ / してえ♂モノはしてえ/// ** shite ー mono ha shiteー♂ - And then, what will you do? ** shite e♂mono ha shite e/// - Do you want to cum?/// * Huh? How that back feel, huh? (BH) - あぁん！？餡かけ夕飯！？ ** aan!? ankake yuuhan!? - Yeah!? Bean supper!? * Did I say stay there?! Huh? Did I say stay there?! Huh? (BH) - 来週水泳！？ ** raishuu suiei!? - Swimming next week!? * I ain't done yet. I'm not done yet. (NS) - 1st part: 愛が足りねぇ… / 2nd part: あんた達… ** 1st part: a ga ashi ri ne e... - I don't have enough love... ** 2nd part: an ta ta - You guys... * Oh god! (NS) - アッガイ・・・ ** a gai - Agai... * I'm gonna pin, I'm gonna pin you! (NS) - 長野県民・・・長野県民、夢を手に！ ** naganoken min naganoken min, mu o te ni! - Nagano Prefecture... Nagano People, dreams in hand! * You like that? (NS) - 内定！？ ** haitei!? - Proposal!? * Now you'll pay. Now you'll pay. (BH) - 何を挿れたんや？ ** ka o sou re tan ya - What did you insert? * Oh god! (NS) - そうか！ ** souka! - Yeah! * Now you'll pay. (BH) - フルネルソン ** furuneruson - Full Nelson. * Uncle! (NS) - マンゴゥ・・・ ** mango u - Mango... * Huh? What do you mean no?! What do you mean no?! Huh? (BH) - 好きにな～る！好きにな～る！ / 憂いのう！　憂いのう！ ** suki ni na～ru! suki ni na～ru! - I love you! I love you! ** urei nou! urei nou! - No worries! No worries! * Just like that. That's right! I own this fucking mat okay?! Now you know who the teacher is! Now you know who the teacher is! (BH) - 1st part: なにを送るちゅうつもり / 2nd part: 何を送るつもり？ ** 1st part: na ni o okuru chuu mo ri - What are you going to send? ** 2nd part: ka o okuru mo ri - What are you going to send? * It doesn't hurt! It doesn't hurt! (NS) - イタズラ ** it zu ra - It's a prank! * It doesn't have to physically hurt. You know who the winner is! You know who just won! (BH) - 1st part: イタズラなんてクズの送っちゅうものです / 2nd part: のう！ｸｽﾞ♂ﾎﾞｰｲ ** 1st part: ita zu ra nante kuzu no sou chuu monodesu - It's a prank. It's a scapegoat. ** 2nd part: nou! ｸｽﾞ♂ﾎﾞｰｲ - Yon! Scum Boy. * And if you don't know, you're about to just find out, buddy. You're about to find out. (BH) - イチゴ農業だって辛いっていうのに ** ichigo nougyou datte karaitte i uno ni - Strawberry farming is hard, too. * Submit? (BH) - 都税？ / 詰み？ ** to zei? - Capital tax? ** tsumi? - Jam? * I give! (NS, voice constricted by Billy's Final Fairy Attack) - アヒル ** ahiru - Duck. 'Mark Wolff vs. Van Darkholme' * Fuck you. (VD) - Fuck♂You ** Fercussion. - A vocal noise produced by Van to create very good music. ** Fuck you. - Fuck you. * Nah fuck you, leatherman! (MW) - あぁ？ファッキューだ？てめぇ ** a a? fa kyu da? te me e - Yeah? Fuck you? You! * Oh yeah? I'll kick your ass! (VD) - スクールASS♂ / 父親ぁ！ ** sukuru ASS♂ - School ASS! ** chichioya a! - Father! * Yeah, ha! Yeah alright man. Let's go! Why don't you get out of that leather stuff? I'll strip down out of this and we'll settle it right here in the ring. What do you say? (MW) - 1st part: ハッ！痛くないね！ / 2nd part: 視線グラビティ / 3rd part: 100円？ ** 1st part: ha! itakunai ne! - Ha! It doesn't hurt! ** 2nd part: shisen gurabiti - Gaze gravity. ** 3rd part: 100 en? - 100 yen? * Yeah, no problem! (VD) - 二万コメゲット！ ** nima kome geto! - Twenty thousand comets! * Yeah, smart ass. (VD) - いやぁ～、smallASS ** i ya a～、smallASS - Oh, smallASS. * I'll show you who's boss in this gym. (MW) - チンポ♂朝勃ち(朝) / 去年勃♂起至今 ** chin po♂asa botsu chi(asa) - Morning wood (an erection). ** kozo bo♂okiji ima - Last year's erection. * Come on! Let's go! (MW) - 构わん、Ｈ行こう ** kou wan, etchi yuki kou - Let's go, let's go H. * Huh? Let's see what you got! Come on, come on. (MW) - あっ！？空気が変わった？ ** a~ !? kuuki ga kawatta? - Ah!? Has the air changed? * Eh, eh, leather boy? (MW) - ヒィヒィ leather boy? ** hyi hyi leather boy? - Hi hi leather boy? * Fuck. Yeah, you're pretty quick! (MW) - さっきのプリン食え ** sakki no purin kue - The pudding you ate earlier. * Fuck you. (MW) - ファックユ。。。 ** fakkuyu... - Fuck you... *** The Japanese pronunciation of the English insult. * Yeah, now talk shit, man. Yeah! (VD) - なんか落ちてるね？言えや？ ** nanka ochi teru ne? ie ya? - Is it falling? Can you say that? * Oh yeah, you're pretty quick. (MW) - 話ににゃらん！？ ** wa ni nia ran !? - Don't talk to me!? * Yeah, you like that? (MW) - エロいな... ** eroina... - Erotic... * Ah, man! (VD) - HUGっと！プリキュア ** HUG to! puri kyua - HUG! PreCure. * Having troubles breathing? (MW) - 超スピード！？ ** chou supido！？ - Super speed!? *** In many Nico Nico Douga oriented videos "超スピード！？" can be seen zipping through very quickly in comments. This can even happen randomly without Mark Wolff saying the line. * Yeah! (MW) - ぎゅうううううううう！ ** gyūūūūūūūū！ - N/A *** Alternative yelling katakana. * Why don't you give up now! (MW) - 押久保君♂ ** oshikubo♂kimi - Mr. Oshikubo * You should give up! (MW) - HI☆DE☆YO☆SHI ** N/A - Hideyoshi. * Had enough? (MW) - エロ♂ダンス？ ** ero♂dansu? - Erotic♂Dance? * Yeah! Get down! (MW) - 有楽町♂ ** yuurakuchou♂ - Yūrakuchō! *** Yūrakuchō is a business district of Chiyoda, Tokyo, Japan, situated in between the Ginza and Hibiya Park, southeast of the Tokyo Imperial Palace. The district takes its name from Oda Nagamasu, younger brother of Oda Nobunaga. * Woo! Man you get up pretty quick! (MW) - 池田プリン♂ / 池田♂プリン食え！ ** ikeda purin - Ikeda pudding. ** ikeda♂purin shoku e! - Eat Ikeda pudding! * Pretty good for a big mouth. (VD) - プリン食ったらVIPなん？ ** purin shoku ttara VIP na n ? - If you eat pudding, what's a VIP? * Uh huh. (VD) - んふ❤️ ** n fu❤️ - Nfu❤️. * Fuck you! (MW) - (稗田)　阿求！！ ** (hieda) akyuu!! - (Hieda) Akyuu!! * Ahaha! (VD) - 硬かったｗ / HAHAHA　気合やぁ ** ko ka taｗ - It was hard. Amused. ** HAHAHA kiai ya a - HAHAHA! Hey! * Gonna give up? (VD) - ゆきぽ？ / ゆきぽ派？ ** yuki po？ - Yukipo? ** yuki po ha ? - Yukipo school? * Yeah, right! (MW) - いや、レイ! ** i ya, rei! - No, Rei! *** Rei has been referred to as being a reference to Hino Rei from Sailor Moon, popularly Rei from Hokuto no Ken, popularly Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Rei Shinohara from iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. * That's what I think about giving up! (MW) - 初音ミクもイケるな / 育てても切るな ** hatsune miku mo ikeru na - Hatsune Miku is fine, too. *** Hatsune Miku codenamed CV01, was the first Japanese VOCALOID to be both developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media, Inc.. She was initially released in August 2007 for the VOCALOID2 engine and was the first member of the Character Vocal Series. She was the seventh VOCALOID overall, as well as the second VOCALOID2 vocal released to be released for the engine. ** sodate temo kira na - Don't cut it even if you raise it. * How does that feel? (MW, while twisting Van's ankle) - 離さんぴょん (卯月) ** hanare-san pyon (udzuki) - Mr. Hanare light footed (April) * FUCK! (VD, yelling in pain from Mark twisting his ankle) - くぱぁ！ ** kupaa! - Yeah! * Aw yeah! (VD) - くるぞ…… ** kuru zo...... - Come on...... * Fuck huyhe-''' (MW) - 待って... ** matte... - Wait... * '''Eyeah, eh HOUH! (MW, while under Van) - メガンテ / しかしＭＰがたりない！ ** megan te - Megante. ** shika shi ＭＰ gatari nai! - But the MP is not good! * Yeah, how do you like that, huh? (MW) - あぁ腹痛いな？ / 変能大人？ ** a~a fukutsuu i na? - Ah, do you have a stomachache? ** hen no otona? - Adult of metamorphism? * How does that feel, huh? Pulling your arms to the side. (MW) - †悔い改めなさい† ** kuiaratame nasai - †Repent† * Why don't you give up! (MW) - オチ希望なう！ ** ochi kibou nau! - I wish I could! * Fuck you, man! (VD) - パッキュれば！ ** pakkyureba! - If you pack! * Give it up! (MW) - 助けてくれぇ！！ ** tasuketekure~e!! - Help me! * Hew hew hew! (MW) - フフフ(●´ω｀●) ** fufu fu - Hahaha. * OOOOOOOUUUGH! (MW) - ンヌォォォォォン……！ ** n nu o o o o o n……! - Nnuoon ...! * Oh, fuck! (MW) - おっ...ぱい ** o~... pai - Bo... obs. * That was fucking dirty, man! (MW) - あっさり出ねぇ / あんさんヒンドゥイねぃ ** assari deru ne - I can't get out of it. ** ansan hindo~ui ne~i - Mr. An Hindu * Ah fuck! Fucking back! (MW, being put in Van's Dark Fairy Attack) - ま... 負けたぁー！ ** ma... maketa! - I... I lost! * Ah fuck! Ah my ankle! (MW) - あぁ..もう...はぁ最悪ぅ.... ** aa..mou...haa saiakuu.... - Ah.. already... Hah worst.... * Gonna give up? (VD) - ゆきぽ派？ ** yuki po ha? - Yukipo school? * Ah fuck you, I'm never gonna give up! You're never fucking gonna beat me, man. Nobody's ever beaten me-''' (MW) - よっこいしょのピクミン / ここで背伸び（台本） ** yokkoisho no pi kumin - Yokoshiko's Pikmin ** koko de senobi (daihon) - Stretching here (Script). * '''Ha, huh haaaaauugh! (MW) - あぁ・・・無理・・・ ** a a muri - Ah... Impossible... * AHHHHHHHHHHHH, fuck you! (MW) - 待って( ；∀；) ** taitte( ；∀；) - Wait. * Ha! (VD) - 破ッッ♂ ** ha♂ - Broken! * See, two can play like that, huh! (MW) - 吸い付くボディだ な ** sui tsuku bodida na - It's a body that sticks. * Boom! (MW) - どぉう！ ** do o u! - Oh! * Aw! (VD) - ヴォウ！ ** vu o u! - Vou! * How do you like that, eh? (MW) - めでたいね♂ ** me de tai ne♂ - I'm so happy. * How does that feel, huh? How about you give up? (MW) - ダブルゆきぽ！ ** daburu yuki po ! - Double Yukipo! *** This quote caused THE iDOLM@STER character Yukiho Hagiwara (萩原雪歩) to be commonly paired up with Biollante in Gachimuchi videos, usually in a relationship or in a situation where Yukiho is Biollante's waifu. * Yes, ha ha! (VD) - やったあ(^o^)v ** yatta a(^o^)v - I did it! * Ahhhhhhhh! Fuck you! Fuck you! (MW) - 助けてぇ！待ってぇ！ ** tasukete e! taitte e! - Help me! Wait! * Alright, c'mere man. (MW) - やぁごめんね ** ya a go men ne - Hey, sorry. * Yeah. (VD) - いえ・・・ ** ie・・・ - No... * Fucking big mouth! (VD) - OK, big マラ？ ** OK, big mara？ - OK, big Mara? * Yeah, give up? (VD) - ゆきぽ派？ ** yuki po ha? - Yukipo school? * You're gonna give up? (VD) - 自由の女神？ / 脱げば？ ** jiyuunomegami？ - The Statue of Liberty? ** da ge ba？ - Take it off? * No, fuck no! (MW) - No. まどか ** No. Madoka. *** Madoka Kaname from the Puella Magi Madoka Magica manga series to fit in with the otaku nature of Biollante. * Give up!? (VD) - ゲイ♂バー！？ ** gei♂ba！？ - Gay bar!? * You give up? (VD) - ゆきぽ派？ ** yuki po ha? - Yukipo school? * Woo! (VD) - ＦＯＯＯ！ ** ＦＯＯＯ！ - ＦＯＯＯ！ *** Van Darkholme's victory yell. * Come on man! (VD) - かもね☆ ** kamone☆ - Maybe. * Shit. (VD) - ｼﾈ... ** Cine... - Cine... * Okay leatherboy. You got lucky on that round. That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy now, I'm gonna show you how it's done. (MW) - 1st part: ってならないようにしないとな… / 1st part: って事にならないようにしないと・・・ / 1st part: 自分に厳しいビオ / 2nd part: 無性にハウス♂タイム ** 1st part: tte naranai you ni shina itona... - I don't know what to do... ** 1st part: tte ji naranai you ni shina ito・・・ - I have to make sure it doesn't matter... ** 1st part: jibun ni kibishii bi o - It's hard for me. ** 2nd part: mushouni hausu♂taimu - House time! * Let's go, come on! (MW) - レッツゴー覚悟… ** rettsugo kakugo... - Let's go prepared... * Ha! (MW) - へっｗｗｗｗ ** heｗｗｗｗ - Heh. LOL. * Huh? How do you like that? (MW) - 変態！ ** hentai！ - Pervert! * Not bad! (VD) - なんだぁ？ / なんでぇ？ ** nanda a？ - What? ** nande e？ - Why? * Come on. Had enough yet? (MW) - やるの？ / やっちゃえ ** ya ru no？ - Do you? ** ya tchi a e - Do it. * Why don't you give up? (MW) - あら？ゆきぽ ** ara？ yuki po - Oh? Yukipo. * Hah! (MW) - 奈良ぁ・・・ ** nara a - Nara... * Huuh fuck! (MW) - 暑い・・・ ** a i - It's hot... * Ah, my arm! (MW) - ああ、目が！！ ** aa me ga！！ - Oh, my eyes!! * AHHHHHHHH! (MW) - あぁぁぁ目が！！！ ** a a a a me ga！！！ - Oh, my eyes!!! * Ooooh yeah! (Off-screen cameraman) - 行け！ ** yuki ke！ - Go! * Ah my leg! (MW) - やめてぇ・・・(´；ω；｀) ** ya me te e(´；ω；｀) - Stop... * BLUUUUURROUH! (VD, in a hold with Mark) - ぶるぉぉぉん・・・♂ ** bu ru o o o n♂ - Bulun... * I like those trunks! I kind of like 'em! (MW) - トマトのトランクス / ワキが甘いぞトランクス！ / 青いこのトランクス ** tomato no torankusu - Tomato trunks. ** waki ga amai zo torankusu！ - Waki sweet trunks! ** aoi kono torankusu - Blue trunks. * I'm gonna work out with these tomorrow I think. (MW) - ナウい息子だね♂ / あかいろモザイク ** naui musuko da ne♂ - That's my son, isn't it? ** aka i ro mozaiku - Akairo Mosaic. * You're gonna give-''' (VD) '''No! (MW) - 逃げんなぁ！ ** nige n na a！ - Don't run away! * Fuck you! (MW) - 待って・・・ ** taitte - Wait... * HAHA! (VD) - PA☆PA ** PA☆PA - PA☆PA * How do you like that, huh? (MW) - 痛いね？ ** itai ne？ - Does it hurt? * Hey, give up! (MW) - ゆきぽ派？ ** yuki po ha？ - Yukipo school? * Why don't you give up! (MW) - うんち食うか？（提案） ** unchi kuu ka？（teian） - You want to poop? (Proposal) * Why don't you give up! (MW) - オチ希望now! ** ochi kibou now! - Hope now! * Smell that! (VD) - よし、今だ！ ** yoshi, ima da！ - All right, now! * (muffled voice) (MW) - 臭っ！ ** shuu！ - Stinky! * You got me there! (MW) - 何かが見える… / 誰かに言え！・・・ ** nanika ga mieru… - I see something... ** dareka ni gen e！ - Tell someone!... * HEAH! (VD) - エバラッ！！！ ** eba ra！！！ - Ebara！！！ *** Ebara Corporation is a publicly traded manufacturing company based in Tokyo, Japan which makes environmental and industrial machinery such as pumps and turbines. * DOOOFU! (VD) - グフッ！！ ** gu fu！！ - Goofy!! * Yeah! (MW) - いいね！ ** iine！ - Good! * Yeah, talk shit now! (VD) - 突起してんな♂？ ** tokki shiten na♂？ - Are they sticking out? * Ha! HRRRR! (MW) - あぁ…うん…（肯定） ** a a…un…（koutei） - Ah... Yes... (affirmation) * Get the fuck up, man! (MW) - 分かんねぇ・・・ ** bun kan ne e・・・ - I don't know... * I've had enough of you. Get up! (MW) - 名前なんて言うの？ ** namae nante iu no？ - What's your name? * I had about enough of you. I'm gonna put you out now. (MW) - 1st part: 花はI love you... / 2nd part: 心地良くなる・・・♂ ** 1st part: ka ha I love you... - Flowers, I love you... ** 2nd part: kokochi yokunaru・・・♂ - It's going to be comfortable... * No way! (VD) - モリモリ！ ** mori mori！ - Morimori! * I'm gonna choke you out! Give it up! (MW) - あの時やっつけただろ！ ** ano tokiya ke ta daro！ - You beat it at that time! * I give up! (VD) - ゆきぽ派！ / 秋葉！ ** yuki po ha！ - Yukipo school! ** akiba！ - Akiba! *** Nickname given to Japan's otaku cultural center Akihabara. * AHH! OW! OW! (VD) - あーうあう(^q^) ** a ー u au(^q^) - Ah wow!(^q^) * Hey, leatherboy! You aren't that tough! (MW) - なったったお( ^ω^) ** na tatta o( ^ω^) - You've become it. * Yeah, now I'm all warmed up! (MW) - No.1だ ** No.1 da - No. 1! * OH MY GIFT! (MW) - おまけ♂ ** o ma ke♂ - What a dick! * Come on! Get up! (MW) - カモン！池田！ ** kamon！ ikeda！ - Come on! Ikeda! * We've each won a round now. Why don't we settle it now. Huh? Get back up and do one more round, we'll see who's the true champ. Eh leatherboy? Come on. (MW) - 1st part: 麦チョコのランナー？ / 1st part: ダブルセロリだ / 1st part: コンビニセブンでな、スーパカップ１５個もらう。シーン中１円。 / 2nd part: 英語で５００文 ** 1st part: mugi choko no ranna？ - Oat chocolate runner? ** 1st part: daburu serori da - Double celery. ** 1st part: konbini sebun de na, supa kappu １５ ka mo ra u. shin naka １ en. - It is in the convenience store 7-Eleven. I get a 15 super-sized cup. It is 1 yen during a season. ** 2nd part: eigo de ５００ bun - It is also written all in English for 500 sentences. *** Biollante went to a 7-Eleven in Japan to buy a small cup of soda that costed less than a cent during any season, at the cost of possibly having to read 500 sentences that were written in English. * Let's try it (MW) - 辛いな・・・（小声） ** karai na・・・（kogoe） - It's hard... (Whispering) * HATCHET! (VD) - 苦しっ ** ku shi - Suffering. * Woo-hoo! (MW) - WAHOO♪ ** WAHOO♪ - WAHOO♪ * Yeah, that's with that! (MW) - だらしねぇ / やらしいな ** da ra shi ne e - You're sloppy. ** yara shiina - That's right. * Yeah, how do you like that, huh? (MW) - 胃が痛い・・・ッ！！ ** i ga itai・・・ッ！！ - My stomach hurts...!! * Nyeah! (VD, after performing a Bio Claw on Mark's eyes and just before performing a jump move) - にゃおっ★ (ダーク♂CAT) / ニャン♪♪♪ / にゃん！ ** nyao★ (daku♂CAT) - Nyao★ (Dark CAT) ** ni a n♪♪♪ - Nyan♪♪♪ ** nian ！ - Nyan! * Ahah! (MW) - あっは/// ** a ha/// - Ah!/// * Yeah, it's gonna take more than that! (MW) - セコイなぁ！ ** se koi na a ！ - Fussy! * Let's see you get out of this! (MW) - （この企画は）安いギャラです… ** （kono kikaku ha）yasui giara desu… - This project is cheap... * MRRRMM! UHHHMM! (VD) - え？そうなの？（謎の声） ** e？ sou nano？ （nazo no koe） - Huh? Is that so? (mysterious voice) * Let's see you get out of this one. Huh? Yeah, let's see how tough you are! (MW) - 1st part: 安いギャラですよ… / 2nd part: ２　円 / 3rd part: いや、スタッフが ** 1st part: yasui giara desu yo… - It's cheep. ** 2nd part: ２ en - 2 yen. *** 1,000 sentences written entirely in English. ** 3rd part: i ya、sutaffu ga - No, the staff. * AH HAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHHHH! (VD) - あーっはっはっはっはー♂ ** a ー ha ha ha ha ー♂ - Ahha Hahhahha! * Yeah! (MW) - くぱぁｗｗｗ ** kupaaaｗｗｗ - Yeah! LOL. * Fuck! (VD) - くぱぁっ♂ ** kupaaa♂ - Yeah! * Nyeah! (VD) - にゃんっ！(ダーク♂あずにゃん) / にゃん ** nian！(daku♂azu nian) - Nyan! (Dark♂Azunyan) ** nian - Nyan! * How do you like that, ah! (MW) - これはもう駄目かも… ** kore ha mou dame kamo… - This may not be enough... * Ah fuck! I'm gonna take you down! (MW) - おま、電気なのか・・・？ ** o ma、denki nanoka・・・？ - Oh, is it electric...? * I'm gonna go on down! (MW) - 見込みが無い ** mikomi ga nai - They have no prospect. * I'm gonna fucking kill you DAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (MW, receiving a purple nurple from Van) - SDVX VOL-L☆ ** SDVX VOL-L☆ - SDVX VOL-L☆ *** Sound Voltex is a series of music games by Konami. * Payback's a bitch, man! (VD) - ヘタクソ～でちゅね～♪ ** hetakuso～de chi yu ne～♪ - Hetaxo～dechune～♪ * GERROOUUGH! (VD) - 見えた！ ** mie ta！ - I can see it! * That's it. I've had enough. I've had enough. I had enough of you, with your-''' (MW) '''SNUUR UH! (VD) - 1st part: 暑いね・・・。 / 2nd part: そんな事言うなよ ** a i ne・・・。 - It's hot.... ** sonna ji iu na yo - Don't say that. * Where're you going, huh? (MW) - 栗ご飯な ** kuri gohan na - Chestnut rice. * How does that feel, huh? (MW) - はなさんぜよ ** hana san zeyo - N/A * That's it! I've had enough of you! You know what? I'm getting tired! I'm gonna put you to sleep now! (MW) - 1st part: 熱い！ / 2nd part: ロマン！ ** a i！ - It's hot! ** roman！ - Romance! * Yeah! You're going to sleep! You're going to sleep, that's it! (MW) - 1st part: 猫欲すぃ？ / 2nd part: 列伝 ** 1st part: neko horisu i？ - Do you want a cat? ** 2nd part: retsuden - Retsuden. * You're going to sleep! Aha ha yeah, oh leatherboy! (MW) - イカ欲しい ** ika hoshii - I want squid. * I can't hear ya, huh? You okay, huh? Can't hear ya anymore, huh? You asleep? (MW) - 1st part: レミリア… are you 萌え系？ / 2nd part: 生きる意味を・・・ / 3rd part: ぶすり♂ ** 1st part: remi ria… are you moe kei？ - Remilia... Are you moe? *** Refers to Remilia Scarlet, a character from the Touhou Project Japanese doujin game series who was the final boss for the very first Windows operating system Touhou Project game, the Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. ** 2nd part: ikiru imi o・・・ - The meaning of living... ** 3rd part: bu su ri♂ - Lash. * Yeah, you have a nice sleep. (MW) - いやぁ・・・嬉しい・・・ ** i ya a・・・ureshii・・・ - I'm... Glad... * Ah fuck. (MW) - あぁ、やばい・・・ ** a a、yabai - Ah, damn. * I knew you weren't that tough, leatherboy. (MW) - 兄上といたらタフタフ萌え ** aniue toi tara tafuta fu moe - When I'm with my brother, tough, tough moe. * I knew it. You know nothing. (MW) - 1st part: 兄上 / 2nd part: へへ... なってねぇな... ** 1st part: aniue - Brother. ** 2nd part: hehe... natte nee na - Hey... It's not like that... * I'm gonna shower. (MW) - Shower(訳:しょーもない) ** Shower(yaku:shi o ー mona i) - Shower (translation: there is no hope) Post-Fight Shower Scene * Thought he was tough. (MW) - らき☆すた（げい♂すた） ** raki☆su ta (ge i♂su ta) - Lucky☆Star (Gay♂Star) *** A 2007 anime which is still popular today among Nico Nico Douga users. 'Billy Herrington vs. Mark Wolff' * Hey excuse me, big guy. Did you hear some uh noises going on around in here? Couple minutes ago, I was in the other room working out and I just heard uh I don't know. (BH) - 1st part: Hで目がビジネスマーン / 2nd part: 美味しそうな兄ね♂ ** 1st part: H de me ga bijinesu man - H. Eyes of a businessman. *** This misheard dialogue would later be proven right in the uploaded copy of the 1997 American adult film Mark Wolff: Rockhard in which Mark Wolff is depicted as a businessman. ** 2nd part: bimi shi sou na kai ne♂ - That's a good brother. * Yeah! I just finished wrestling some jabroni here and uh, knocked him out. (MW) - 中野 ** nakano - Nakano *** Another quote associating Mark with an anime girl; this time [https://k-on.fandom.com/wiki/Azusa_Nakano Azusa Nakano] (中野梓) from K-On!, adding to Mark's long list of waifus. * A jabroni? (BH) - Zip オンリー？ ** Zip onri？ - Zip only? * Yeah! Some guy, some guy wanted to challenge me in a wrestling match and uh, put about 1-2-3. (MW) With nothing! (BH or MW; voice sounds like Billy, but Mark is still moving his mouth by the time this line is heard) - 1st part: うれしそうになっちゃって〜 / 2nd part: ピグモン１・2・３♂ / 2nd part: うんｋでてまうわ1.2.3 / 3rd part: うん、出せ。 ** 1st part: u re shi sou ni na tchi atte〜 - I'm going to be happy. ** 2nd part: pigumon１・2・３♂ - Pigmon１・2・３ ** 2nd part: un k de te mau wa 1.2.3. - Yeah, it's K.1.2.3. ** 3rd part: un、de se. - Yeah, get out. * No what-what-what's with the jabroni thing? I mean I'm half Italian, so what is that like an Italian uh slang or something? (BH) - おやつ食ってzipオンリー ** oya shokutte zip onri - Have a snack. Zip only. * Well hah! No, no this guy thought he was pretty tough and uh nobody could take me, so I uh, you know, put a couple rounds out of him. (MW) - 1st part: だっふんだぁ・・・ / 2nd part: Take me そう有明の / 3rd part: 切り株オランウータン ** 1st part: da fun da a - That's why... ** 2nd part: Take me sou ariake no - Take me, yes, ariake. ** 3rd part: kirikabu oranutan - Stump orangutan. * Really? (BH) - んだよおい… / んだよっ ** nda yo oi… - Hey... ** nda yo - Hey. * Well, you know most Italians do think that they're pretty tough. I think I'm pretty tough. (BH) - 1st part: みのもんた隊員いつ出てくるか？ / 1st part: メーノモッソたん10時に出てくるか？ / 2nd part: 秋に出てくるか？ / 2nd part: オッキしたらマキシム♂ ** 1st part: minomo n ta taiin i detekuru ka？ - When will Minomonta come out? ** 1st part: me no mosso tan 10 tokini detekuru ka？ - Will Meno Mosso come out at 10 o'clock? ** 2nd part: aki ni detekuru ka？ - Will it come out in the fall? ** 2nd part: o ki shi tara makishimu♂ - When you're ready, Maxim. * You think you're pretty tough? (BH) - １日中フリーター？ ** １ hinaka furita？ - 1 daytime freighter? * Well, I just had a match and a little tired, but eh I can always go another round, if that's what you're into. You want to uhmmm give it a try? (MW) - 1st part: 実際マッチョの体力って～ / 2nd part: フェアリーインフェルノを見に来た / 2nd part: 握力付くもの / 3rd part: チンチン♂マイウェイ～ ** 1st part: jissai matcho no tairyokutte～ - In fact, macho's physical strength. ** 2nd part: feari inferuno o mi ni rai ta - I came to see the Fairy Inferno. ** 2nd part: akuryoku tsuku mono - Something with grip strength. ** 3rd part: chinchin♂maiwei～ - Penis, my way～. * Listen I was in the other room. If that's what you call a match, I got news for ya buddy, you ain't met nothing like me before. (BH) - 酔い目が朝までビューティフォー ** ei me ga asa ma de byuti fo - Beautiful drunk eyes until day break. * Well, maybe you and I should try and uh settle it in uh, the ring right here yeah, I got a little good vibe that- (MW) - いい目してんねサボテンね ** ii me shiten ne saboten ne - You have good eyes. You're a cactus. * That-that sounds like uh. Are-are you sure? Are-are you sure you-you really know what you're getting yourself into? (BH) - 1st part: ハッハッ　山菜か？ / 2nd part: あっ、あれでしょ？あれでしょ？ / 3rd part: 囲炉裏の家にサボテンて ** 1st part: ha ha sansai ka？ - Is it a wild vegetable? ** 2nd part: a、arede shi o？ arede shi o？ - Oh, is that it? Is that it? ** 3rd part: irori no ie ni saboten ne - Cactus in the hearth house. *** Cactus being used as a fuel source. * Well, I gotta get my hair cut in about uh half an hour, but I can really have some time. ''' (MW) - 1st part: おっ・・・だから今ヤろうかと思って / 2nd part: アフガンにいる半人前のビビリですが ** 1st part: o・・・dakara ima ya ro u ka to shitte - Oh... I had thought to do it now. ** 2nd part: afugan ni i ru hanninmae no bibiri desuga - I'm half-serving chatter in Afghanistan. * '''Alright, well, maybe you can do that after you come out a hospital. (BH) - 1st part: オーライ、大目に見るニダー / 2nd part: ビッグマラ♂ハッスル ** orai、oomenimiru nidaー - All right, all right, Nida. ** biggu mara♂hasuru - Big Mara Hustle. * Well, let's give it a go. You're a pretty big guy uh, you know. I'm a little bit uh, you know, I'm pretty quick so, we'll be able to, we'll be able to-''' (MW) - 1st part: わっ、すごー / 1st part: スケベGo？ / 2nd part: 短いや～ん / 3rd part: あぁ・・・もう大目に見て～ / 4th part: オビオ・・・オビ ** 1st part: wa、su goー - Wow, that's good. ** 1st part: sukebe Go？ - Lascivious Go? ** 2nd part: mijikai yan～n - It's short. ** 3rd part: a a・・・mou oomeni mi te～ - Oh, I'm just looking at it. ** 4th part: obi o・・・obi - Obio... Obi- * 'Really? Well, I think we should have some-' '''Oh. I'm a pretty big guy who's slow, you know that. (BH) - 1st part: ワイはテクニシャンです / 2nd part: 坊ちゃんはそういうの～ ** 1st part: wai ha tekunishan desu - Wai is a technician. ** 2nd part: botchan ha sou i uno～ - That's what the young master says. * Well, what do you want to bet for? What do you want to bet for, huh? (BH) - オビワン列島、オビワンて ** obi wan reshima、obi wan te - Obi-Wan archipelago, Obi-Wan. * I don't know, whatever you want. What do you pick? (MW) - どうでもいいわ ** doudemoii wa - It doesn't really matter. * I'll tell you what. I seem to be the intellect in both of us, so I'll tell you what, let's uh-let's bet your ass. I win, I take your ass. How's that sound? (BH) - 1st part: 愛してへんわ / 2nd part: まずは台湾 / 3rd part: 提供♂ASS / 4th part: あ、ごめん / 4th part: あ、天気予報です・・・ ** 1st part: hashi tehe n wa - I don't love you. ** 2nd part: ma zuha taiwan - First of all, Taiwan. ** 3rd part: teikyou♂ASS - Offering ASS. ** 4th part: a、go men - Oh, sorry. ** 4th part: a、tenkiyohou desu・・・ - Oh, it's the weather forecast... * Yeah? Wait, are you gonna fuck me in the ass? That what you mean? (MW) - どういう意味？ ** dou I u imi? - What do you mean? * You want me to, don't ya? (BH) - Ｙｏｕは、ビキニだ・・・。 / キワミって何？ ** Ｙｏｕ ha, bikini da・・・。 - You are a bikini... ** kiwa mitte ka？ - What is perfection? * Well, whatever you want to do. If that's what you want to do, if you think you can beat me 1-2-3? (MW) - ワープロもできる レスリングもできる ビキビキビキニ 123 ** wapuro mo de ki ru resuringu mo de ki ru bi kibi kibi ki ni 123 - You can be a word processor, you can be a wrestler, you can be a biki bikini. 123. * Yeah, you can fuck me in the ass, we'll go! (MW) - 妖精のキワミ三原則である ** yousei no kiwa mi mihara nori dearu - It is the three principles of the Fairy Philosophy. * You know what? I think you talk too much shit. Listen, I'm a Roman-Greco wrestler. You want to just start off right now on the ground and we'll start off? (BH) - あーもう早漏？ ** a ー mou sourou？ - Oh, a premature ejaculation? * Sure, you wanna go Roman-Greco? Alright, let's go! (MW) - 何の問題が？ ** nanno mondai ga？ - What's the problem? * Alright buddy, let's go dude. (BH) - 何がレッツゴーだよ… / 何がレッツゴーだよ・・・ ** ka ga rettsugo da yo… - What? Let's go... ** ka ga rettsugo da yo・・・ - What? Let's go... * Alright, well you let me start on top, eh? (MW) - おい浮気してないか？ ** oi uwaki shite naika？ - Hey, are you cheating? * You wanna get on bottom? You know that's the point you want to be. (BH) - 1st part: 岩逃げナンバー？ / 2nd part: もう言わんでいい ** 1st part: iwa nige nanba？ - Rock escape number? ** 2nd part: mou gen wan de ii - Don't tell me anymore. * You think you like screwing around, see? Huh? (BH) - デカ乳オランダ人！？ ** deka nyuu orandajin！？ - Big breasted Dutch!? * AHHH! (BH, putting Mark in the very first pin found in the match) - アッー！ ** aー！ - Ah! * Ah, fuck you! (MW) - Perfume♂ ** Perfume♂ - Perfume! * You got lucky on that one! (MW) - 生意気やな ** namaiki yana - Cheeky. * Yeah? Huh? I thought you were a tough guy. What happened? Huh? I thought you a tough guy. (BH) - 1st part: 言え、あぁん？ / 2nd part: 何と言うタフガイ ** 1st part: gen e、a a n？ - Say it, huh? ** 2nd part: nantoiu tafugai - What a tough guy. * Ah fuck, I'm a long ways away from fucking beating a masked man who left it! (?) (MW) - 1st part: あかん・・・もう勘弁してぇ・・・(　´；ω；｀) / 2nd part: 聞いてへんし・・・(　´；ω；｀) ** 1st part: aka n・・・mou kanben shite e・・・(　´；ω；｀) - Akan... Please forgive me... ** 2nd part: ki i tehe n shi・・・(　´；ω；｀) - Listen to me... * Is there something else that you're good at? (BH) - よく育ったナスビだな？ ** yo ku iku ta nasubi da na？ - Is it a well grown Nasubi? *** Nasubi is the other name for Japanese comedian Tomoaki Hamatsu. * Come on, huh? Let's see what kind of strength you got. Let's go. Come on! (MW) - いつ頃？ ** igoro - When? * Let's go! (MW) - 息子♂ ** musuko♂ - Son. * Huh? Feel that? Huh? Squeezing your innards? (MW, while in a abdominal hold with Billy; barely keeping Billy in the hold) - 1st part: えっ？ よだれ！？ / 1st part: あ？よだれ！？ / 2nd part: スクイズ観る？ ** 1st part: e？ yo dare！？ - Eh? Drool!? ** 1st part: a？ yo dare！？ - Huh? Drool!? ** 2nd part: sukuizu miru？ - Watch the squeeze?※ *** ※''School Days''. It is known for a delayed airing of the final episode in Japan, in which Makoto, the male protagonist, is killed in a similar way a 16 year old girl murdered her 46 year old father in their Kyoto home with an axe. Because of this real life event, the intended airing date was promptly cancelled by TV Kanagawa, the Tuesday airing of the finale for its similarly violent content, and replaced it instead with a thirty-minute video compilation of scenery footage from Europe including Norway, played to August Wilhelmj's "Air on the G String". On the day of the broadcast, a screenshot of the Norwegian M/S Skagastøl from the slideshow was captured from the English imageboard website, 4chan, with the caption "Nice boat." This was of course, in short, incredibly popular in Japan. This is humorously referenced in the 2nd part of the uploaded Nico Nico Douga copy of Knaked Knights in which the creator of the video replaces the footage of Dan Canuck and Anthony Capriatti being tortured with hot wax with a video compilation of waterfalls. *** ※On the topic of melancholic anime, Biollante utilizes a cruel mental attack on Aniki. * Huh? Huh? Where are you at tough guy? Huh? (BH) - ウインナー食べたいなぁ？ ** uinna shoku beta i na a？ - Do you want to eat sausages? * You know what? Maybe I have an unfair advantage over you. You know? Maybe you're a little tired. It's just too easy for me. It's too easy for me. (BH) - 1st part: 一匹の鯛に / 2nd part: 逸脱とeasy風味 / 3rd part: スクイズ見る！ / 3rd part: すっどeasy風味 ** 1st part: ippiki no tai ni - A sea bream. ** 2nd part: ida to easy fuumi - Deviant and easy flavor. ** 3rd part: sukuizu miru！ - Watch the squeeze! ** 3rd part: su do easy fuumi - Very easy flavor. * Ahhhhh! Fuck you! (MW) - 勃起！ ** bokki！ - Erection! * Huh? Gambino what? Huh? Boo ba wa? Huh? (BH) - 検品道具はなぁ ５番だぁ！ ** kenpin dougu hana a 5 ban da a！ - The inspection tool is no. 5! * Uhhhh, you're gonna break my ankle! (MW) - あ〝ーやっぱり怖えぇよ・・・(　´；ω；｀) ** a〝ー yappari kowa e e yo・・・(　´；ω；｀) - Ah, I'm scared... * Iuh! (MW) - いぬぅ・・・ ** i nu u - No... * Aw? You're getting mad, huh? (MW) - 夢に出るな？！ ** mu ni deru na？！ - Don't leave in a dream?! * I think you're a little sissy boy y'know that?! (BH) - イチローしつこいよね♂ ** ichiro shitsukoi yo ne - Ichiro is persistent♂ *** Ichiro refers to Ichiro Suzuki, a Japanese baseball player. * Look at that ass, huh? (BH, slapping Mark's butt) - いかりやさん！？ ** ikariya-san！？ - Mr. Ikariya!? * It's got me written all over it, buddy! (BH) - 三人目のローズマリー ** sannin me no rozumari - The third Rozen Maiden. *** Ikariya Biollante is acting as the third generation Rozen Maiden. * You ever been pinned, huh? You ever been pinned? (BH) - テラべっぴん？！あぁん、でらべっぴん？！ / でらべっぴん！？ ** tera be pin？！a a n、dera be pin？！ - Dera Beppin?! Huh, Dera Beppin?! ** tera be pin！？ - Dera Beppin!? * Herrah! (MW) - やめて？ / やめてっ！ ** ya me te？ - Stop? ** ya me te！ - Stop it! * DERROOUUGH! (MW) - 黒子ぉ～・・・黒子ぉ～・・・ ** kuroko o～・・・kuroko o～・・・ - Kuroko~... Kuroko~... *** Shirai Kuroko is a character from Toaru Majutsu no Index. * Aaahn! (BH) - あぁ～ん・・・ ** a a～n・・・ - Yeah... * Come on, buddy, you're the one that wanted this, come on! (BH) - 混ざりようがないです come on! / 混ざりようがないです。カマーン ** mazari-you ga naidesu come on! - It can't be mixed up, come on! ** mazari-you ga naidesu。 kaman - It can't be mixed up. Come on! * It's way out of your league! It's way out of your league! (BH) - WE♂ARE♂乳輪 / We are 乳輪！　We are 乳輪！ ** we♂are♂nyuurin - WE♂ARE♂AREOLA ** We are nyuurin！ We are nyuurin！ - We are areola! We are areola! *** Pigmented area on the breast around the nipple. * You're supposed to be a tough guy, what happened? (BH) - 味噌汁食べたいよなぁ？ / 味噌汁たべたいなあっ？！ ** misoshiru tabetai yo naa？ - Do you want to eat miso soup? ** misoshiru tabetai yo naa？！ - Do you want to eat miso soup?! * Man, you're a long ways away from beating me man. That I'll tell you right now but I still think I can take ya. (MW) - 1st part: ええ匂いがするFB / 1st part: えぇ匂い晩飯、わいビリーじゃ頼りない / 2nd part: ミリタリーなう望遠スコープだキティちゃん！ / 2nd part: そう、ションベンがきついっちゃ！ ** 1st part: e e nioi ga suru FB - Yes, the FB which smells. ** 1st part: e e nioi banii、ai biriーjia tayorinai - Yeah, I don't rely on smelly dinner, Billy. ** 2nd part: miritarii nau bouen sukopuda kitichan！ - It's a military scope telephoto scope kitty! ** 2nd part: sou、shon ben ga kii tchi a！ - Yeah, piss is so tight! * Well I like that spirit! (BH) - 猥猥タッチ ** wai wai tachi - The obscene touch. * Huh, how's that feel? (MW) - 離さんピョン！ ** ri san pi o n！ - Risan Pyon! * Yeah, choke you out! (MW) - ゆのは東京！ ** yuno ha toukyou！ - Yuno is in Tokyo! * Yeah! (MW) - 嫌～！ ** iya～！ - No~! * Want some more? (BH) - お相撲？！ ** o sumai？！ - Sumo?! * I swear, I fight this is locker room rules, man. These are locker room rules! (MW) - 1st part: アイスクリームはやっぱりふわっとぶるるですね？ / 2nd part: そう、ふわっとぶるるのムース ** 1st part: aisukurimu ha yappari fuwatto bu ruru desu ne？ - Ice cream is fluffy after all, isn't it? ** 2nd part: sou、fuwatto bu rurunoーmusu - Yes, fluffy mousse. * I'll chew your heart. (BH) - パチュリー萌え・・・ / やっぱ新日暮里・・・ ** pachi yu ri moe・・・ - Patchouli moe... ** yapa shinnippori - After all Shinnippori. * I'll get you down. I'll get you down. (MW) - は、言っとる意味が分からん ** ha、gen toru imi ga wakaran - I don't understand what I mean. * Somebody. (BH) - さっぱり・・・ ** sappari・・・ - Refreshing... * You think you're somebody. (BH) - きれいさっぱり・・・ ** ki rei sappari・・・ - Clean and refreshing... * Huh? "Have mercy!", Come on say it! Say it! (BH) - あぁん？！性ボイスカモン！！ ** a a n？！sei boisu kamon！！- Ah?! Sex voice, come on! * Huh, how's that power? Max power! (BH) - ほらカズヤくん革パン！！ ** hora kazuya-kun kaku pan！！ - Look, Kazuya-kun leather pants!! * AHHHHHHHH! Fuck! (MW) - 待ってぇ！(　´；ω；`) ** taitte e！(　´；ω；`) - Wait! * Feel that bit! (BH) - ビオランテ！！ ** biorante！！ - Biollante!! * Come on, try to get out! Come on! (BH) - カマン、気合い入れてカモン！！ ** kama n、kiai ire te kamon！！ - Come on, I put my spirits in come on!! * Try to get out! (BH) - 蟹嫌いやな？！ ** kani kirai yana？！ - Do you dislike crabs?! * You can't! There's no escape! (BH) - チキン！！ノース切符！！ ** chikin！！nosu kippu！！ - Chicken!! North ticket!! * I'm the king of this mat! The king of this mat! (BH) - チン毛スメル♂チン毛スメル♂ ** chin ke sumeru♂chin ke sumeru♂ - Penis hair smell. Penis hair smell. * AAHHH! AAHHH! (BH) - ほぉ～、ほぉ～・・・ ** ho o～、ho～・・・ - Whoa~, Whoa~... * Yeah! Ah, yeah man. This fucking night man. I can't breathe. (MW) - 1st part: おい… / 2nd part: エアリアル… / 3rd part: ツッコミたいか…明美… / 3rd part: 明美ぃ・・・ ** 1st part: oi… - Hey... ** 2nd part: eariaru… - Aerials... ** 3rd part: kkomi tai ka…akemi… - Do you want to make a remark...Akemi... ** 3rd part: akemi i・・・ - Akemi... * You're gonna have trouble walking boy, if I'm gonna break your ankle! (MW) - ゆでチョコボは、小池栄子 / キレネンコ ** yu de chokobo ha、 koikeeiko - Boiled Chocobo is Koike Eiko. *** Eiko Koike is a Japanese actress. ** kirenenko - Kirenenko. * Yeah? Had enough of that? (MW) - へっ、だるまさん？！ ** he、da ru masa n？！ - Oh, Daruma?! * Yeah you can grab my balls, I can grab your eyes, right? (BH) - 言ってる割に坊主より弱いな？はん？ ** gentte ru warini bouzu yori yowai na？ han？ - You're weaker than a shaved boy, aren't you? Huh? * That, that was dirty man. That's the only way you can beat me. (MW) - ラブストーリー久々に観に行かんとな(もちろん18禁) ** rabusutori hisabisa ni kan ni ikan to na(mochi ro n 18 kin) - It's time to go see a love story I haven't been to for a long time (18+ prohibited, of course). * Now I'll show you some speed. (BH) - ナウいチョイスXP ** naui choisu XP - Naughty choice XP. *** Refers to Windows XP. Windows XP is best known for its default wallpaper, simply titled Bliss. * DEAAAAAAAHH! (MW) - ふんにゃあぁ～( ＞ω＜) ** fun nyaa a～( ＞ω＜) - Fun NYAAA～( ＞ω＜) * Huh? Try to get out of it, huh? (BH) - あぁん？大っ嫌いだな！？ ** a a n？oo kirai da na！？ - Huh? I hate you!? * DOOOH! (BH) - おっwww ** owww - Oh! LOL. * OOOH! OOOH! OOOH! (MW) - ちょっとwwwをっwww。ちょっとwwwwww ** cho towww o www。cho towwwwww - Hey LOL. Hey LOL. Hey ROFL. * Get up here! (BH) - ♂生きれ！♂ ** ♂iki re！♂ - Get ready! * AAAHHH! (BH) - ピーーン☆ ** piーーn☆ - Peain * Fuck! (MW) - 待っ・・・ ** tai・・・ - Wait... * Y'know what, I think you're a little sissy boy, y'know that? (BH) - 弱いイチローしつこいよね？ / 弱いイチロー、しつこいよね？ / 井上？！ ** yowai ichiro shitsukoi yo ne？ - You're a weak Ichiro, aren't you? ** yowai ichiro、shitsukoi yo ne？ - You're a weak Ichiro, aren't you? ** inoue？！ - Inoue?! *** Anthony Capriati. * Y'know that? I don't think you know the first thing about wrestling. That's what I think. (BH) - 1st part: あのピッキングでThinkpad / 2nd part: 安らいで ** 1st part: ano pikkingu de Thinkpad - That picking is a Thinkpad. ** 2nd part: arai de - At ease. * Ahh, fuck! (MW) - うわぁ・・・バキ・・・ ** uwa a・・・ba ki・・・ - Wow... Baki... * Yeah, that's right! (BH) - いやぁ、ナチュラル ** i ya a、nachuraru - No, it's natural. * I still think I can take ya! (MW) - とっとと出て行けえ / はっ、東京から出ていけっ・・・ ** tottoto de te yuki ke e - Get out of here. ** ha、toukyou kara de tei ke・・・ - Oh, get out of Tokyo... * Hey, ah! (MW) - 変♂態 ** Hen♂tai - Hentai. * I think you're just so much of a sissy, you don't deserve to wear these man ware. (BH) - 凄まじい精神も実力も上に行けんよねぇ ** sugomaiji seishin mo jiryoku mo kami ni yuki ken yone e - You can't go up there with a terrible spirit, right? * Hey, I just bought those trunks. You're gonna stretch them out. I just bought those! (MW) - 1st part: きっと後で殺す！ / 2nd part: いやしかしもう不安トゥース・・・ ** 1st part: ki to atode korosu！ - I'll kill you later! ** 2nd part: iya shika shi mou fuan tusu・・・ - No, but I have an anxious tooth... * Nobody fucking takes my trunks off, man! (MW) - ゴムで手切るまでトークしようね・・・ / ちょっとまって・・・・ ** gomu de te kiru ma de toku shi you ne・・・ - Let's talk until we cut it with rubber... ** cho to matte・・・・ - Wait a minute.... * YEAAAAAHHHH! (MW) - ぎゅううぅぅぅぅぅぅぅぅぅぅ ** gyuu u u u u u u u u u u u - Gyuuuuuuuuuuu! * AHHHHHHHHHH! HA! HA! (MW) - あっははｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ ** a ha haｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ - Ahaha! ROFL. * YEAAAAAHHHH! (MW) - ぎゅううぅぅぅぅぅぅぅぅぅぅ！！！ ** gyuu u u u u u u u u u u u u！！！ - Gyuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! * Oh! You're making me mad man! (BH) - 海老メイキング・・・ ** ebi meikingu・・・ - Shrimp making... * Huh? Yeah! (BH) - あぁん？！言えっ！ ** a a n？！gen e！ - Huh?! Say it! * Yeah! (BH) - 言えっ！！ ** gen e！！ - Say it!! * AH! HAH! (MW) - あっ・・・ヴァッ・・・ ** a・・・vu a・・・ - Ah... Oh... * HUH! AAAHAH! (MW) - やめろ・・・やめろぉ・・・ / 止めろ・・・止めろぉ・・・ ** yamero・・・yamero o・・・ - Stop... Stop... ** todome ro・・・dome ro o・・・ - Stop it... Stop it... * Huh? Oh like you that? Huh? (BH) - あぁん？！ホイホイちゃん？！ ** a a n？！ hoihoi cahan？！ - Huh?! Hoihoi cahan?! * GIAAAH! (MW) - 奈ぁっ・・・ ** na a・・・ - Nah... * THEAAAH! (MW) - 良あっ！！ ** ra a！！ - Good!! * Fuck! (MW) - 負っ・・・ ** fu - Owing... * I can't breathe! (MW) - ケツプリン♂ ** ke purin♂ - Mushroom pudding! * Yeah, you like that?! (MW) - ゲイ♂になりたい / Hey！今行きます！！ ** gei♂ni nari tai - I want to be gay. ** Hey！imayuki ki masu！！ - Hey! I'm going now!! * Ah, no no no! My balls! (BH) - Nonono！！My棒！！ ** Nonono！！Mybō！！ - Nonono!! My bar!! * Huh? Told ya! (MW) - へっ、どうじゃ！！ ** he、dou jia！！ - Hey, how about that!! * You're gonna stretch my new trunks out?! I'll stretch your trunks out, too! (MW) - 1st part: 連れション前に黒木さん？！ / 2nd part: 連れション黒木とジミー ** 1st part: reshon maeni kuroki-san？！ - Mr. Kuroki?! ** 2nd part: reshon kuroki to jimi - Kuroki and Jimmy. * You know what, dude? That was the worst move you've ever made. (BH) - 今日はみんな友達の家でニャロメ・・・ ** konchiha min na tomodachi no ie de ni a rome・・・ - Today, everyone's at my friend's house, Nyarome... * 'Kay. Ah, that was the worst move you've ever ma-''' (BH; cut off is due to poor editing) - 相変わらずウォークスルーニャロメ ** aikawarazu wokusuru ni a rome - As usual, a walk-through Nyarome. * '''Lest you didn't like that ball grab, huh? (MW) - 一回ポークランド？！ ** ikkai poku rando？！ - Once in porkland?! * That feel good? (MW) You feel good? (BH) - 幸雄君？　幸雄君？ ** yukio kimi？ yukio kimi？ - Yukio? Yukio? * YEAAAAAAHH! (MW, performing his Fairy Express move on Billy) - ダンッッ！！ ** dan！！ - Damn!! * How do you like that? Huh? (MW) - 変態大人♂ ** hentai otona♂ - Pervert. Adult male. * Yeah, choke you right out! (MW) - 直球が痛い・・・ / 超嫌いだ！ ** chokukyuu ga itai・・・ - The straight ball hurts... ** chou kirai da！ - I hate it! * Why don't you give? (MW) - あっち行け！ / マルチQ ** atchiike！ - Go over there! ** maruchiQ - Multi-Q. * Not over yet! (BH) - 無理・・・どうやって・・・ ** muri・・・douyatte・・・ - No way... How... * OOOOAAH! (MW) - ぐおー ** gu oー - Guoー * Huh? Who's gonna give now! Huh? (BH) - あぁん？！ムキムキチャーハン？！ / 一日中チャーハン？！ ** a a n？！mukimuki chahan？！ - Huh?! Mukimuki fried rice?! ** ichinichijuu chahan？！ - Fried rice all day long?! * I'm not even done toying with you yet, son. (BH) - 何戸惑ってんだいかりやさん・・・ ** ka to wakutte nda ikariya-san - What a confused Mr. Ikariya... * Oh, my back! (MW) - あ゛ーオーマイバー ** a゛ーoーmaibaー - Oh, my bar. * You're lucky you didn't make me bleed, you know that? Lucky you didn't make me bleed, buddy. (BH) - 1st part: 脇毛メイキング、井上？ / 2nd part: 脇毛メイキング、一人、二人・・・ ** 1st part: wakige meikingu、inoue？ - Armpit hair making, Inoue? ** 2nd part: wakige meikingu、一hitori、futari・・・ - Armpit hair making, one person, two people... * I'll show you how it's done! Come on! (BH, mimicking Mark's Fairy Express move to his advantage) - 調教やで、カモン！！ / すまん！ ** choukyou ya de、kamon！！ - In the training, come on!! ** suman！ - Sorry! * OOOOAAAAAH! (MW) - ズボンッッ！！！ ** zubon！！！ - Pants!!! * Like that? Huh? You like that, do ya? Huh? (BH) - 1st part: 卑猥か？！ / 2nd part: あぁん？弱いかどうよ？！ ** 1st part: hiwai ka？！ - Is it obscene?! ** 2nd part: a a n？yowai ka dou yo？！ - Huh? Are you weak?! * That ass! Huh? Look at that ass! That's my ass! That's gonna be my ass, buddy! My ass! (BH) - 1st part: なれやす！ / 2nd part: 青木なれや～す！ / 3rd part: 100万円♂ / 4th part: 2万円おごり / 5th part: 前足！ ** 1st part: na re yasu！ - Be easy! ** 2nd part: aoki na re ya～su！ - Aoki, be ea~sy! ** 3rd part: 100 ma en♂ - 1 million yen. ** 4th part: 2 ma en o go ri - 2 million yen deposit. ** 5th part: maeashi！ - Forefoot! * FUOOO! (MW) - べちん ** be chin - Bechin. * UGHHHH! (MW) - くっそおぉ・・・ ** ku so o o・・・ - Damn it... * I ain't done toying with ya. (BH) - ダッチワイフ・・・ ** datchiwaifu・・・ - Dutch wife... * Tough life. (BH) - タフガイ？ ** tafugai？ - Tough guy? * It's all over now. I'm tired of playing with you. (BH) - そうめんな・・・買ったのよ・・・ ** sou men na・・・ka tano yo・・・ - Sōmen... I bought it... *** Sōmen are very thin white noodles made of wheat flour. * Huh?! You feel that power?! Huh?! Huh?! (BH) - あん肝チャーハン？！ / Are you 生存！？ / 兄貴を倒す！？ / 兄貴と幽々子はん！？ / 兄貴と幽々子様！？ ** ankimo chahan？！ - Liver fried rice?! ** Are you seizon！？ - Are you survival!? *** Dai-chan's line. ** aniki o taosu！？ - Defeat the Big Brother!? ** aniki to yuyuko han！？ - Big Brother and Yuyuko!? ** aniki to yuyuko sama！？ - Big Brother and Yuyuko-sama!? * Give up?! Give up?! (BH) - 起勃？！起勃？！ ** ki bo？！ki bo？！ - Erection?! Erection?! * You have no chance! Give up! (BH) - いやどっちやねん！？ ** iya dotchi yanen！？ - No, which one!? * Come on! (BH) - 我慢！ ** gaman！ - Patience! * Give up! Come on! (BH) - ゲイバー、我慢！ / 早く降参しやがれ‼ ** geiba、gaman！ - Patience, gay bar! * AHHH, NO! (MW) - あぁ～No！！！ ** a a～No！！！ - Ah～No!!! * I'm gonna stay on you forever like this! (BH) - ステアリングプラモ置いて！！ ** sutearingu puramo oite！！ - Put the steering block down!! * You know that ass is mine, come on! (BH) - どうなる100万円、我慢！ ** dou naru 100 ma en、gaman！ - What will be 1 million yen, patience! * I give! I give up! (MW) - 相手、相手が、アッー♂ ** aite、aite ga、aー♂ - My opponent, my opponent! * Tough guy, huh? (BH) - タフガイなん？！ ** tafugai na n？！ - Tough guy, huh?! * Come on. (BH) - あまーい・・・ ** amaーi・・・ - It's okay... * That ass is mine now! (BH) - アキレス腱が甘いな / ケツ甘い♂now ** akiresuken ga amai na - Your Achilles tendon is sweet. ** ke amai♂now - Ass, sweet now. * Ah fuck, I think you fucking broke my back! (MW) - ぱきぷきぷっぺっぱぁい♂ ** pa ki pu ki pu pe pa a i♂ - Pakipuki pupepaai! * I'm gonna take that ass now! (BH) - ほな、元気になりやすな ** hona、genki ni nari yasuna - Well, you're going to get well. * Oh, imagine it's so good! (BH) - いや、So good！ / あ、そぉ～ぅだ ** iya、So good！ - No, So good! ** a、so o～u da - Oh, that's it. * You're the one that made the bet! (BH) - 病院に行くべ。 ** byouin ni iku be。 - Go to the hospital. * You took it! I'm taking that ass! (BH) - 行っとき。元気になりやす ** yuki toki。genki ni nari yasu - When I go. You're going to be fine. * You want me to take it too, don't ya? (BH) - 弱み的中老人 ** yowami tekichuu roujin - Weak middle-aged man. * You think you're that tough? (BH) - 点滴やるか？ ** tenteki ya ruka？ - You want me to drip it? * Yeah. (MW) - 嫌ぁ ** gen a - No. * What, did you think it just was luck or something? (BH) - クリッと触ってもうプリン三信？ ** kuri to sokutte mou purin sanshin？ - Is it pudding Sanshin who can touch Kuri? * You think it was luck? (BH) - 海老コースか？ ** ebi kosu ka？ - Shrimp course? * Yeah. (MW) - いやぁ・・・ ** i ya a・・・ - No... * Okay, I'll tell you what. (BH) - OKあっという間 ** OK attoiuma - OK, in no time. * I'll tell you what. I'm a gambling man, I'm a patient man. (BH) - あっという間にインポテンツの天使になる ** attoiumani inpoten no tenshi ninaru - You've become an angel of impotence in no time. * I'll give you one more round with me, okay? (BH) - 暁美にOne more roundに　OK? ** akemi ni One more round ni OK? - One more to Akemi OK? * This round here, I want you to jerk off. (BH) - 電車ファンに・・・甘んじるなジャックも ** densha fan ni・・・amanjiru na jakku mo - For train fans... don't be spoiled, Jack. * Go ahead, you need the rest anyway. (BH) - 余はユニクロ専門 ** yo ha yunikuro senmon - I'm a Uniqlo professional. *** Uniqlo Co., Ltd. (株式会社ユニクロ, Kabushiki-gaisha Yunikuro) is a Japanese casual wear designer, manufacturer and retailer. * Let me see you stroke that cock. (BH) - This is しょっぱいパーイ ** This is shoppai pāi - This is Shoppai Pāi. ** This is shi o pai pai - This is salty pāi. * Eh, you got lucky on that round. (MW) - 何がワキガだコラ ** nani ga wakigada kora - What's the wakiga? * Lucky? (BH) - ワキ? ** waki? - Waki? * Lucky? I think you're lamenting the fact that you lost big time. (BH) - 脇なんて言わないで下さい ** waki nante gen wa naide kudasai - Don't say anything aside, Waki. * This is my mat! My mat! (BH) - お前なぁ…お前なあ… ** omai na a…omai naa… - You... You... * Yeah, we fight like men now, buddy. We fight like men now. (BH) - 乳首にアワビ ** chikubi ni awabi - Abalone on the nipples. * Come on. What, are you gonna fall down already? (BH) - オバ～マぁ～？ ** o ba～ma a～？ - Oba~ma? * Ah, I think I'm quicker than you. Huh, you might be bigger and I think I'm quicker. I'm probably gonna win this match. (MW) - 俺学校行く、何となく勉強や / 俺学校行く。コイツとおるのメンドくさいし・・・ / 俺学校行く。コイツとおるのめんどくさいし・・・ ** ore gakkou iku、nantonaku benkyou ya - I'm going to school, studying somehow. ** ore gakkou iku。koi tooru no men do ku sai shi・・・ - I'm going to school. It's like a memento of sorts... ** ore gakkou iku。koi tooru no men doku sai shi・・・ - I'm going to school. It's annoying... * Yeah we go, NEUH! (?) (MW) - やらせてや・・・/// ** yarase te ya・・・/// - Let me do it.../// * AAAAAAAHH! (BH, getting his balls grabbed by Mark) - オ゛ア゛ッ━━━━━━!! ** o゛a゛ッ━━━━━━!! - OAAHHHHH!! * Ha! Yeah, let's go. (MW) - 正座しろｗ / ハゲ 電話しろ ** shouza shi roｗ - Sit right. Amused. ** hage denwa shi ro - Call me baldy. * You wanna play? Is that how you wanna play? (BH) - 売り物かい？ ** urimono kai？ - Is it for sale? * Alright buddy. Alright. I might be quick. I'll show you some power right here. (BH) - 1st part: うまくいく・・・(商売が) / 2nd part: 山行くっけ？ / 3rd part: おちんちん 顔に・・・ / 3rd part: おちんちんパワー♂ ** 1st part: u ma kui ku・・・(shoubai ga) - It's going to work... (business) ** 2nd part: sankou kukke？ - Are you going to the mountains? ** 3rd part: ochinchin kao ni - On the penis face... ** 3rd part: ochinchin pawa♂ - Penis power. * Let me show you some power! (BH) - ナウいチョイス♂パワー ** naui choisu♂pawa - Now choice power. * Huh? How's that for power, huh? Huh? (BH) - あぁん？ホントは好きやろ？ ** a a n？hon to ha suki yaro？ - Huh? Do you really like it? * Huh? Think you're that quick? (BH) - あぁん？池田クリニック？ ** a a n？ikeda kurinikku？ - Huh? Ikeda Clinic? * DAAAHHH! (MW) - よっこらぁ・・・ ** yokkora a・・・ - Yokoraa・・・ - * Huh? Think you're quick? (BH) - あぁん？イきてぇ！？ ** a a n？i ki te e！？ - Huh? Come on!? * I'll teach you how. (BH) - 普通違う・・・(小声) / ちんちんパワー（小声） ** fuu chigau・・・(kogoe) - It's usually different... (whispers) ** chinchin pawa（kogoe） - Penis power (whispers). * Huh, you like that? (BH) - 猥猥亭？！ ** hoi hoi tei？！ - Is that it?! * How about that?! (BH) - なんまいだ！ ** na nmai da！ - What is it! * YEAAAH! HAHA! (MW) - へっへっへw　どうだァw ** he he hew dou a aw - Hehehe. Amused. How are you? Amused. * YEAH HA! HERE THEY! (MW) - 嫌だ… 嫌だよぉ～ ** gen da… gen da yo o～ - I hate... I hate you~ * Make it that, eh? Huh? (MW) - 変態大人？ ** hentai otona？ - Perverted adult? * Strap that fucking ass of yours! (MW) - 付き合って、エロいことするっす！ ** ki goutte、eroi koto su ru su！ - Going out, and to be erotic! * Whoo! (MW) - わふ～＞＜ ** wa fu～＞＜ - Wafu～＞＜ * OO FUFU! (MW) - FUFU～☆ ** N/A - N/A * Huh? Want to see strength now buddy, huh? Huh? (BH) - 実際にやばいな？ ** jissaini yabai na？ - Is it really dangerous? * You fucking wussy! (BH) - 僕も欲しい♂ / すばらしぃ♂ ** boku mo hoshii♂ - I want it too! ** su ba ra shii♂ - Amazing! * Come on! (BH) - 構わん！ ** kou wan！ - Do not worry! * Get up. (BH) - 池田！ ** ikeda！ - Ikeda! * Yeah! See what kinda strength you got. Huh? I'll suck the inner out of ya. (MW) - 1st part: しっかりしとき / 2nd part: 腐ってもいいのか？ / both: しっかりしとき、腐ってもええんか？ ** 1st part: shi ka ri shi toki - When you are firm. ** 2nd part: futte moi ino ka？ - Do you mind if I rot? ** both: shi ka ri shi toki、futte moe en ka？ - When I'm strong, can I rot? * Yeah, beat that! (BH) - 手（で）逝くで！ ** te（de）iku de！ - In the hand (in) passed away! * Come on! Beat that! Come on! (BH) - 我慢！手（で）逝くで！ ** gaman！te（de）iku de！ - Patience! In the hand (in) passed away! * I think you're really about to be finished. That's what I think. (BH) - 安らぎでちゅ ** yasuragi de chi yu - Rest in peace. * Fuck you! (MW) - ぱっきゅん・・・ ** pa kiyun・・・ - Pakyun... * Fuck, you're gonna break my arm! (MW) - ぱぴぷぺぽぉ～・・・ ** pa pi pu pe po o～・・・ - Papi Pupepo rice bowl... * Yeah, I'll break both of them, buddy! (BH) - やべっ！ ** ya be！ - Yabe! * Huh? Break both of 'em! (BH) - あん?イくぞ♂ ** a a n?i ku zo♂ - Huh? Let's go. * Oh my back! (MW) - おなかいっぱい ** o naka i pa i - I'm full. * Oh god! (MW) - あぁ、オッサン ** a a、ossan - Ah, Ossan! * Fuck my hrr! (MW) - もうやめて！ ** mou ya me te！ - Stop it! * Huh? Huh? You're not even with me here at all are you? (BH) - 病院に動いてみろよオイ ** byouin ni dou i te miro yo oi - Move to the hospital. * Look at ya! You're out of it! (BH) - エビちゃん、オラ ** ebi chan、ora - Shrimp, Ora. * Ah, fuck! (MW) - もう、あかん… ** mou、aka n… - Already... * You're going to sleep, alright? (BH) - 何が欲しい？ ** ka ga hoshii？ - What do you want? * Fuck you. (MW) - ワキ毛 ** waki ke - Armpit hair. * Started taking with me. (MW) - ちんちん付けて・・ / すいません ** chinchin ke te・・ - Put it on me.. ** suimasen - Excuse me. * That's right, go to bedtime now, baby. You're going to sleep here tonight. (BH) - 1st part: 辛いなbaby / 2nd part: 希望を捨て切れない ** 1st part: karai na baby - Spicy baby. ** 2nd part: kibou o sute ke kirenai - I can't lose hope. * Yeah, I told you that ass would be mine, and I want you to wake up and know it. (BH) - こっちで寝れば、寒くない... ** ko tchi de ne re ba、kan ku nai... - It's not cold if you sleep over here... * Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm going to take your ass now! (BH) - 提供♂YOUR　ASS♂ナウ？ ** teikyou♂YOUR　ASS♂nau？ - Offer YOUR ASS now? * I'm taking that ass. (BH) - 元気になれ、ヤス ** genki ni na re、yasu - Get well, Yass. * Oh you ran? You ain't going anywhere. (BH) - 掘る故、ワイが掘る故 ** horu ko、wai ga horu ko - Because we dig, Wai digs. * I told you to stay there! (BH) - 落ち着けって！！ ** ochi chaku kette！！ - Calm down!! * I'm going to the locker and go get some! (BH) - この腋毛無限さん ** kono wakige mugen san - This armpit hair is infinite. * You're done for, anyway. (BH) - 行こうホーリーランドへ ** yuki kou hori rando he - Let's go to Holyland. *** Holyland is a fairly realistic martial arts-based manga series with footnotes on how any used or subverted trope fits in with how martial arts really work. The author is Mori Kouji, who also wrote Suicide Island and is a close friend of Kentaro Miura, whom made Berserk. * It's a virgin ass too, I bet, huh? Not for much longer, I'll tell you that much. (BH) - "The ガード"が必要だな… ** "The gādo"ga hitsuyō da na… "The Guard" is needed... Category:Soramimi - Subpage